Enemies Unite
by vamp-gal
Summary: Dolores Umbridge has taken over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Headmistress she is imposing rules and regulations as the Ministry sees fit however, as the year goes on she starts making her own rules and the only way to stop her is for the students to unite. Together they must defeat their new Headmistress, infiltrate their Ministry and face the Dark Lord once more.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or any recognized characters, places etc. they deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter One -

It's the first day of term for the students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For some of these students it is their first year attending the great school however, most are returning from their summer holidays.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are among those students returning to the famous school for their fifth year, a year they were sure, judging how their term has started, would not be like any other they had experienced yet. Quite an achievement based on their previous years.

For Harry Potter the realization happened during his stay in Little Whinging after a Dementor attack. After using magic to defend himself and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, Harry soon found out he was to attend a hearing to find out whether he would still be allowed to attend school, the first place he could really call home. He also had to explain to his muggle relatives that the wizard who had killed his parents, his aunts sister, Lord Voldemort, had risen, a rather eventful end to his somewhat subdued summer.

This is how he ended up in Diagon Alley on the first day of term with his friends beside him. He had thought about Hogwarts since his departure from Grimmauld Place. Though Albus Dumbledore was in the courtroom defending Harry he would not be at school, for their beloved headmaster had been taken from his dutiful role for claiming the Dark Lord has indeed risen and will, in time, wreak his terror on the magical community once more.

"So, tell us again what she's like?" Ronald Weasley asked his best friend.

Ron asked this question ever since they found out who would be replacing Albus Dumbledore, for the woman replacing him, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister was at his hearing.

"I told you" Harry started "She's a toad. She couldn't wait to see me chucked out of school"

"Well, she didn't get what she wanted, did she?" Hermione stated "You're still here and she-"

"Will make life a living hell for me while I'm there, I'm sure" Harry interrupted.

"You're life's already a living hell, mate" Ron said, as if he needed reminding.

If his life had not been some resemblance of hell before, the _Daily Prophet_ had seen to it that Harry be plunged further into its fiery depths. Though the wizarding newspaper did not have Rita Skeeter writing for it any longer, Hermione Granger saw to that, they are now under the total control of the Ministry, meaning though Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore - wizarding heroes - state _He Who Must Not Be Named _has returned, Minister Fudge uses all that is at his disposal to discredit them.

"We've been through worse" Harry reminded them.

"What I don't understand" started Ron "Is if this ministry don't believe '_You-Know-Who'_ has really returned,. why in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts have we been ordered to buy our school things on the day we leave for school?"

"My only guess is that they want to run the school completely differently from the way Professor Dumbledore" Hermione answered.

"Let's not worry about that now" Harry said, not wanting to hear about Dumbledore, though Harry would miss him at school he was still infuriated with the man who had ensured almost no wizarding contact over the summer. "Let's buy our things and find the others" he said, referring to the rest of the Weasley clan. Ron and Hermione nodded agreeing with this plan. Ron, who had his supplies already, passed down from one of his older brothers, accompanied his friends nonetheless.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts Hermione instantly picked up the 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five' by Miranda Goshawk. "The spells here look very complex this year, it will be very interesting to try them" she told her friends, who, judging by their demeanor, weren't entirely interested one way or the other.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three who started all those nasty rumors of the Dark Lords rising. I must say you've caused a lot of panic in our community. And the 'Boy Who Lived' becomes the 'Boy Who Lies'

"I am not a liar" he glared at Lucius Malfoy

Lucius smirked "Take my advice, Potter, stay out of the limelight this year"

"And why would he take advice from a Death Eater, of all people?" Hermione questioned, glaring at the man in front of her.

Lucius turned to face her, a sneer marking his features "How dare you speak to me in that tone, how dare you speak to me at all. You need to learn your place in our society, you filthy little mu-"

"Father" hissed Draco Malfoy, from the second floor of the shop.

"Draco" the older man replied to his son, with strained civility.

Even if the trio had never met either of the Malfoy's before the resemblance between them, platinum blond hair, pale complexion, sharp features, quite clearly made them father and son.

"I'm almost finished here, wait outside until I'm done" Draco ordered, sparing a glance at the trio before walking away.

Lucius looked furious and humiliated however, glared at the three young students before walking out of the shop himself, leaving the three wide-eyed and in shock.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Harry asked.

"No idea. I bet Malfoy's relieved we're leaving for Hogwarts today though" Ron commented.

"It does seem they've had a falling out of some kind" Hermione observed.

With that Harry and Hermione bought the books they would need for that year and hurried out to get the rest of their equipment.

Once they had finished they were walking and talking when they bumped, quite literally, into Hagrid, who was more than pleased to see them. After the typical conversation starter closed the friendly giant informed them that everyone was at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry!" Fred and George called upon his arrival.

"Nice to see you survived the hour, mate" teased George.

"And it's not _'You-Know-Who' _we're taking about" Fred continued

"It's-"

"That's quite enough!" Mrs Weasley, stopped the pair before they could continue.

Harry laughed though, when he first escaped the Dursley's and went to spend the rest of the summer in Grimmauld Place, with his Godfather Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix, Fred and George Weasley had an interesting greeting for him.

_"Harry" Fred and George called upon his arrival._

_"Nice to see you survived the summer, mate" teased George_

_"And it's not 'You-Know-Who' we're taking about' Fred continued_

_"It's those Muggles you live with' they finished together. _Harry found this highly amusing, and this was how they greeted him when entering a room Fred and George were in. Harry himself found it amazing how many variations to the rhyme they came up with.

"Now, have you all got your books? Equipment?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, we've just bought everything"

"Good boy" Mrs Weasley praised, patting his cheek lightly.

All too soon the conversation turned to the new Headmistress who would be replacing Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"An absolou' joke if you ask me, Hogwarts won' survive wi'out Dumbledore, an' now _'You-Know-Who'_ 'as returned, the Ministry couldn've picked a worse time or made a bigger mistake" Everyone knew Hagrid wasn't one who could phrase his thoughts clearly however, all could understand where he was coming from "Great man, Dumbledore" he finished, feeling the need to defend the man he greatly respected and admired.

"I fear I must agree with you there, Hagrid" Mr Weasley spoke "She'll be acting as the Ministry's eyes and ears. Changing the rules as she sees fit, which is why ask you all, please be careful this year" he pleaded, eyeing his troublemaker children specifically, and their friends.

"As long as they all come back in one piece" Mrs Weasley reasoned.

After a little more conversation everyone decided it would be best to leave early and be sure they made the train on time. Bidding goodbye to Hagrid they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London so they could get to Kings Cross Station. Once they arrived they said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Please be good this year, try not to get into too much trouble" Mrs Weasley pleaded with her children. Each of them nodded, all thinking of their fruitless attempts.

Once on board the train Hermione told Harry, Ron and the others she'd catch up with them, wanting to look in her bag for something. Suddenly searching frantically as she couldn't find her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Looking for something, Granger?" she heard behind her, recognising the voice immediately.

"Malfoy" she acknowledged, shortly.

"Could it be this?" he asked, holding her missing textbook "You left it on the counter in Madame Malkin's" he explained. Hermione stood there staring for a moment before gathering her wits.

"Hold the book out" she demanded. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her attitude, letting her know if she wanted something, that wasn't the way to do it. "Please" she added, begrudgingly. Draco smirked and, surprisingly, complied with her wishes.

_"Vomica quaero"_ she cast over the book. A spell designed to search for any curses placed upon an object. Draco's smirk grew wider, knowing the spell. If the book glowed red there were curses on it however, it glowed white, signifying it was safe.

Hermione took the book from his hands, unsure of what to say.

"You're welcome" Draco said, in a tone that suggested she was being very impolite.

"Why?" Hermione asked, not needing to explain further.

"Consider it my way of apologising for my father's behaviour earlier today"

Hermione did not bother to hide her surprise, that being the last thing she expected him to say. Finally she nodded, as Draco turned to walk away he heard "Thank you" from the girl behind him. Turning back he nodded at her in acknowledgement and carried on walking. Hermione walked the other way, intent on finding Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! What took you so long?" Ron asked, as she found them.

"Oh I ran into someone" she told them.

"Are you OK? You look distracted" Harry told her.

Hermione smiled at her friends concern. "Yes, I just have my own personal mystery to solve this year" she told them, unconsciously clutching her Ancient Runes book closer to her.

The boys chuckled, noticing the action. "Honestly Hermione, only you would give yourself homework before we've even set foot on school grounds" Ron joked.

Hermione smiled, playing along, tuning out as their conversation turned to Quidditch, wondering just how much was going to change this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Two -

Upon entering the Great Hall the second and third years felt excited being back at Hogwarts, the fourth, fifth and sixth years felt a sense relief that nothing had yet been changed under the new rule, that Hogwarts still felt like home. While the students attending their seventh year also felt this relief, they also felt a desperate longing for their old Headmaster, for this would be their last year attending the school they loved and that it has been overtaken by a Ministry official, they were old enough to consider that tonight they would be lulled into a false sense of security.

It was well past midnight when they arrived at Hogwarts the previous night. The returning students were all sent straight to their common rooms. The first years however, had to sleep in the Great Hall as they did not belong to any house yet.

As the returning students sat at their house tables awaiting the first years arrival they felt secure in the familiarity, the enjoyment they felt and seeing the first years sorted into the houses they would spend seven years, the fear and excitement, the tradition.

As Professor McGonagall revealed the sorting hat, it sang:

_It's that time of year_

_When a sorting must commence_

_For there are here some First Years_

_To be sorted like the rest_

_You may belong in Ravenclaw_

_Where wit and wisdom hold regard_

_The clever ones, they will accept_

_Who work hard to top the class_

_Then there is kind Hufflepuff_

_Who prefers the hard-working type_

_For tolerance and patience_

_Are the values she holds high_

_You may have heard of Slytherin_

_With cunning ambitious traits_

_Power hungry fraternity_

_Where true greatness awaits_

_Last but not least the Gryffindors_

_Who show bravery and nerve_

_The daring ones who always find_

_True friends among the herd_

_Think on that, young First Years_

_For the sorting must begin_

_But first some sound advice_

_For those returning here_

_You may feel all is lost_

_Hopeless and despaired_

_With your Headmaster gone_

_And Dolores in his chair_

_But Headmaster Dumbledore _

_Was not a fool we know_

_For he did not leave_

_Without a few parting words_

And then the sorting hat didn't sing, he spoke.

Our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore will never truly have left as long as those here are loyal to him. He has asked me to remind you also, that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.

_Now I have said all I can_

_I hope these words sink through_

_For now it's the time we've all been waiting for_

_Let the sorting.. begin._

Deafening cheers sounded from the house tables, while the first years stood in surprise. Some noticed that Dolores Umbridge was not seated among the other Professors, this brought a mixture of feelings. Some felt relief as the sorting was a sacred tradition and they could not bear it if she was to tarnish something else they loved however, there was also those who felt that her not being there meant their suspicions were in fact correct, that she did not care about the school, nor its students. Only the Ministry and the Ministry's reputation.

Once the welcoming ceremony ended and the excitement of meeting all the new faces had calmed a small voice sounded from where the Sorting Hat had just been.

"Ahem" it may have been small, but it was enough to capture the student's attention, for it was innocent and vulnerable yet ominous and commanding at the same time. "I would like to welcome all the first year students to Hogwarts and wish them the best in the next seven years" She started. "As for the students returning, I know it's rather shocking to see Albus Dumbledore replaced"

For reasons she didn't understand, Hermione turned to seek Malfoy among the Slytherins, slowly as to not draw any attention to herself. While others around him were smirking Malfoy himself was not. He was scowling, much like the other three houses.

"Now" Hermione turned her attention once more back to their new Headmistress "Albus Dumbledore's departure is not the only change which will be occurring this year. Don't fret" she told them, seeing their worried faces "Some will happen slowly as the year progresses, after a while the changes will be second nature, some you may not even notice" she told them with a smile, which wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

Every student and teacher started sneaking worried glances at one another, not knowing what to do or say to the speech.

"Don't be alarmed, I won't make any changes tonight, but tomorrow there will be a meeting in the Gryffindor common room"

"Why Gryffindor?" A Slytherin yelled, meaning to be awkward. Little did she know there were many students, not just Syltherin, asking the same thing.

"Not to worry Miss Parkinson, that won't matter much longer" Wide eyed students and teachers alike looked worried. "Welcome" she ended her speech.

"To hell" Ron muttered.

As Umbridge sat down the food appeared, it was the feast they all loved and adored but like she said, nothing changes tonight.

"She didn't even mention the forest" Hermione hissed, referring to the fact the first years were not aware of the dangers the place held.

"She hasn't made a very good impression" Harry agreed "She's managed to rile Slytherin, and they were never fans of Dumbledore"

"And our Professors, I don't think they know any more than we do" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell did she mean when she said _'That won't matter for much longer'_?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she took houses away altogether" Harry thought, aloud.

All three pairs of eyes widened as their heads shot to the headmistress who was elegantly sipping her soup.

"No, she wouldn't. She can't. The founders of Hogwarts created the houses, she can't just do away with them"

"Look, it's best we not get paranoid, for all we know she could have meant something entirely different" Harry reasoned.

"Right, but before we do any more digging first we need to tell the first years everything _she_ failed to mention" Hermione started.

"And then we use Harry's cloak to go to the library" Ron finished, referring to Harry's invisibility cloak.

"No" Hermione contradicted, surprising both her friends "What use will the library be? We may find some texts on Umbridge but that's all, we can't use the library unless we have something to look for - besides, we need to hide the cloak" she concluded.

"Why?" Both Harry and Ron questioned, urgently.

"Changes Harry. Dumbledore knew about the cloak and let you keep it, what do you think would happen if she found out about it? She'd confiscate it" Hermione answered her own question.

"Worse, I'll bet she isn't half the witch Dumbledore is wizard. He doesn't need an invisibility cloak, if she can't produce a complete disillusionment charm like Dumbledore can, I think she'd use it"

"But-"

"No, she's right Ron. We need to keep it safe" Harry had an ulterior motive of course, it wasn't just that it was useful, but the cloak belonged to his father, he would keep it safe at all costs.

Ron knew they were both right, but didn't like it.

"So, when do we tell the first years everything?" Ron asked, moving the conversation forward.

"When we get back to the common room" Hermione answered.

"Do you think we should tell the other houses to do the same" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded "Yes, I do"

"I'll take Hufflepuff" Ron said, almost reflexively.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, silently debating who they would take.

"I'll tell Slytherin then" Hermione spoke. They both looked at her, demanding an explanation. "Harry, if you talk to Slytherin things might get out of hand, same goes for you Ronald, you're too hot-headed when it comes to them"

Harry audibly huffed, not caring he sounded childish "Fine, but take the cloak, if things do get out of hand, put it on and run"

"But Harry, the cloak-"

"I know. But you're more important" He told her, honestly "We can hide it when you get back" Hermione smiled, gratefully.

Ron himself didn't understand why they were including Slytherin at all, but hoped the other two would tell him later.

They decided to talk about other things for the rest of the feast, not wanting to dwell on what lies ahead, until Umbridge told them it was time to go to bed. Harry thought she looked far to happy.

As soon as they entered their common room Harry went to get his cloak while Ron made himself seen and, when he was sure no one was looking, left for the Hufflepuff common room. All the while Hermione was speaking to the Head Boy about warning the first years of all the things Dumbledore warned them about in their first years.

Finishing her conversation with this years Head Boy, she finally spotted Harry and both edged towards the entrance and snuck out themselves.

"Here, put it on now, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons" Harry told her.

Hermione sighed "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, you have further to go than I do"

Hermione smiled before putting the cloak around her entire self and vanished.

"Good luck" she whispered.

"You too"

They both snuck down the stairs together, quietly however, Harry only needed to go down a couple of floors, he felt a breeze as he stopped to turn, Hermione carried on down, wanting to get to the dungeons as quickly as possible. It occurred to her that the members of Slytherin house may not listen to her, or even care about what she had to say.

_'Too late to turn back now'_ she thought.

Suddenly, hearing footsteps, she froze. She had nowhere to go, nearly face to face with the portrait of Slytherin.

It was then she realized that neither three knew the passwords however, getting a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to help would be easier than Slytherin, she stood no chance. Whether it was pride or fate that kept Hermione standing there, she didn't know. What she did know was that she could not and would not go back to her friends telling them she had accomplished nothing, especially as this had been her idea.

As she tried to think of a solution to her dilemma she snapped out of her musings by the footsteps she had heard earlier growing louder as they moved towards her.

As the moonlit glow shone through the church-like windows she saw who was making the noise, striding confidently in her direction.

Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Three -

Hermione held her breath, worried the labored sound would give her presence away. She was sure he could hear her heart beating rapidly, how could he not? The sound was deafening, it was all she could hear as it pounded through her ears.

"Severus"

Snape turned to the familiar male voice who had spoken.

"I believe we have had this conversation, while we are at school you will address me as Professor Snape. Is that understood, Draco?"

Malfoy ignored this and continued as if he had not spoken "My father asked me to tell you that he wishes to speak with you tomorrow"

"Concerning?"

"I wouldn't know, my father and I aren't on speaking terms" Malfoy admitted.

"Your father is a respected man. What, may I ask, is the issue?"

"Difference of opinion. What business is it of yours?"

"Draco, your father is among the greatest wizards of his generation, over-shadowed and under-estimated, maybe, but he is most powerful. You should respect him as you did when you were a child"

"That wasn't respect, that was fear, and to respect him, simply because of his power? I refuse"

This came as a surprise to both Snape and Hermione, power was among one of the most important values among wizards from his world.

"Who have you been speaking to Draco?"

Malfoy's face went blank, only his eyes betrayed his concentration "You dare try to enter my mind without permission?"

"I only wish to help you, Draco"

"I don't need your help, I'm finally thinking for myself about all these barbaric pure-blood customs and beliefs"

"Barbaric? I didn't hear you thinking of them as barbaric all those times you referred to the Granger girl as 'mudblood'"

Malfoy's glare hardened "I-"

"Don't Draco, listen to me. Your parents have raised you right, you may rebel now but your upbringing has decided you. You can not change"

"Watch me"

"I am going to speak to your classmates, our new Headmistress wasn't quite informative and I feel it prudent to remind the others, and yourself, about the areas of the castle and grounds which are out-of-bounds" Hermione hung her head, of course the heads of houses would have thought of this "And when I return I expect a full apology and an explanation for this foolish behavior As he walked through the portrait Hermione breathed in relief, forgetting she was not yet in the clear.

Malfoy's head whipped round to face Hermione directly. He started walking towards her, Hermione walked backwards, in hope he would think he imagined it however, he kept walking forwards. She supposed growing up in the magical world, hell growing up as a Malfoy made him suspicious of bodiless sounds on principle. Hermione walked herself right back into a wall, as she felt the silk feeling cloak gently fall from her she was face-to-face with Malfoy.

"Granger, what are you doing down here?" he asked, looking around to make sure they were still alone.

Hermione did not want to say, between hearing what Snape had to say and being caught herself, the reasoning sounded rather silly. Just as she was about to give him the feeble explanation the portrait door creaked.

Hermione was too stunned to move, Malfoy seemed to have better reactions, so grabbed her and ran to the nearest classroom. He just managed to shut the door when Snape appeared, opening it slightly so he could see what was happening they saw their Professor look around, presumably for Malfoy, before walking away.

"You're going to get into trouble" Hermione whispered, frantically.

"After what you've just seen you think I care?" He asked, not able to look her in the eye when he realized she must have heard everything.

"But, he still thinks you've gone wandering after hours an-"

"Why do you care?" he asked, suddenly.

"I don't" she answered, defensively in an unnaturally high voice. "I just don't like people getting themselves into trouble for me" she lied, unconvincingly. However, Malfoy apparently accepted this as he turned his attention back towards the door.

"He's gone"

"How can you be sure?" she questioned

Malfoy didn't answer but turned to question her. "So, why exactly are you out of bed in the in Slytherin territory after hours with Potter's invisibility cloak? And how did you know where to find our common room?" Hermione turned worried as she looked towards the cloak, how did he know it was Harry's? "I'm not going to tell on you" he almost sneered.

Hermione took a deep breath, realizing she would just have to trust him, not liking it one bit, though decidedly ignored the last question. "Alright, well it's going to sound foolish but when we realized that Umrbridge said nothing about where the first years should and should not go in the castle or the grounds we decided to tell the other three houses, not just our own because-"

"Slow down" Malfoy spoke as her talking was rapidly gaining speed. He did not need ask who 'they' were as he was certain 'they' would be Potter and Weasley. "I understand, though I think Snape has made your job a lot easier"

Hermione's brown eyes lifted to meet his grey "Yes"

"That is why you came down here , isn't it?"

"Well, yes but-"

"They'll more likely listen to him, even myself, but they won't a Gryffindor?" he told her.

"You mean they'll listen to you but not a mudblood?" Hermione added

Malfoy twitched "That too" Neither of them spoke for a moment, not sure what to say "Go check the coast is clear" He told Hermione, who looked affronted. "Unless you'd like me to use that cloak to do so" he added. Realizing the implications she put the cloak around herself and walked into the hallway and saw the coast was clear. Surprised at how small the part of her that wanted to leave Malfoy in the classroom was, she went back and told him it was safe to come out.

"Good, let's get going"

Hermione nodded in agreement, forgetting he couldn't see her. As they walked out of the classroom her looked in her general direction as they were about to part ways and nodded, as a gesture of saying goodbye.

At this Hermione pulled off the cloak and she was visible once more.

"Are you mad?" Malfoy asked, trying to put the cloak back on her, Hermione wasn't having it.

"Maybe. Look I just want to say thank you" she told him, which stopped him in his quest.

"Thank you?" he asked, as if this were a foreign language, as if this were an entirely new word to him.

"Yes, thank you" she said, knowing he didn't need any further explanation.

Looking at her he said "Don't mention it, Granger"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy"

He smirked at this when they heard a deafening clang of damage, probably Peeves. At this Malfoy instantly took the cloak and wrapped it around Hermione once more. "Go" he ordered.

Hermione didn't need telling twice. She ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, only looking back once to see him look away and retreat to his own common room.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia" Hermione hurried the password.

"Who goes there?" questioned the Fat Lady as the portrait door swung open.

As she entered the common room she found her worried looking friends. She wanted to hear what happened to them however, they insisted she go first. She told them however, only told them of the part she ran into Malfoy and told them he would let the others know. She thought it best not to tell them of the conversation she overheard, besides it wasn't her place to tell them.

"So, nothing bad happened?" Harry asked, still concerned.

"Nothing" she told them.

"Right, now tell me, why did we help Slytherin?" Ron asked, still not understanding.

"Honestly Ronald, isn't it obvious?" she asked standing up with her hands waving frantically in the air. "Right now, while _she_ is here we need to make peace with our enemies. More than that, we need to become allies"

"Why though?" Ron asked, not liking the sound of this, at all.

"Because, now it's us against her" Harry informed him.

"Not just her, the Ministry" Hermione added "We need all the help we can get if we are to get Dumbledore back and let everyone hear the truth once and for all"

Ron laughed nervously "What are we going to do, take down the Ministry of Magic?" Harry and Hermione looked at him, hard. "You're joking? You are bloody kidding me. They chaos that would-"

"Not take down the who Ministry itself, but if we could get Umbridge, Fudge and all those who are closing their eyes to the truth out of their positions of power" Harry tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, and how do you propose we do that? We're teenagers, need I remind you?"

"Start small, no smaller than small - we must unite with the other houses"

"And how will that help? We're still just kids"

"Kids who in our first year helped Harry figure out what was being hidden in the castle and helped stop You-Know-Who from stealing it. Kids who in our second year cleared Hagrids name, and again helped Harry defeat a basilisk, You-Know-Who and saved your sister's life. Kids who in their third year proved a mans innocence and helped him escape certain death. Kids who in their fourth year helped Harry overcome the trials of the TriWizard tournament and Harry himself escaped _him _for the fourth time. If any 'kids' can do this, we can"

Ron nodded, calming a little "And then what happens after we forge this alliance" he winced, fear still clear in his eyes.

"We fight" Harry stated.

Ron looked as if he were about to hurl slugs at any moment.

"Do you seen now, Ronald? It's a small stepping stone, but it's a start, because from now on its us against her. It's us against the Ministry. It's us against everyone else"


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Four -

Dolores Umbridge was not often happy. She was not happy when she told _He Who Must Not Be Named_ had returned, she was not happy when she realized the lie and she was not happy when Harry Potter escaped court unscathed. Now as Headmistress of Hogwarts she could truly say she was happy.

Dolores looked at her watch and saw it was 4:57am. Up, awake and finishing her morning tea she thought about all the changes she would make to Hogwarts. Even as a child when she attended the school herself she felt a certain amount of disdain towards it and now she was back, as Headmistress and she could make all the changes she had dreamed of making since she was a child. Of course there were certain Ministry related changes which she had to make first, but when the time came she would use this newfound power for her own gain. A true Slytherin.

Watching the ticktock from the hands of the clock they finally landed on 5am at which point she stood and put her wand to her throat, and used this magic to speak through the many speakers she had placed throughout the castle, including the students and teachers sleeping quarters.

"Testing, one two testing" the sickly sweet voice spoke making every student sit straight up in their beds.

While Ron pulled his duvet up to cover himself completely, Harry had his wand out, having just been pulled out of a nightmare he was on high alert. Hermione stood at once, to face the person only to realize there was no one to face.

Similarly in the Slytherin common room Malfoy had stood with his wand out, ready to attack the intruder, again found there was no one there.

Many of the teachers had already been awake for quite sometime. Professor Sprout was in one of her classrooms preparing for the day, as were many other teachers. While taken off guard by the voice of the new Headmistress they were aware enough to know she was not in fact in the room.

"I want students and teachers up and dressed in the Gryffindor tower in 20 minutes" and with a slight laugh, she ended her announcement.

Immediately after, Fred and George bounded into the fifth year quarters "The betting starts and 5 Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans that someone will try to shove her out of the window within the next three days" they rounded the room, loudly challenging the boys to take them on.

Every hand in the room shot up to take that bet.

"I'm betting someone will try before this meeting is over" Seamus said, rising out of the entanglements of his bed sheets.

"Yeah, the old bat is already one everyone's bad side" Ron yawned.

The girls were having a similar conversation.

"So Hermione, want to teach us some spells we can use on her?" Parvati Patil asked.

"I almost wish I could, the woman's only been here 5 minutes and she's already tangling with my last nerves" she answered, while brushing her hair, attempting to make it look presentable.

"Yes, but we all know that you, Harry and Ron are going to do something about her, right?" Lavender Brown asked, with an air of confidence.

Hermione hesitated "What makes you say that?"

"Whenever some sort of evil decides to worm its way into the school you always see to get rid of it" Lavender explained "Why should this time be any different?"

"Really?" Hermione asked, unable to come up with anything more logical.

"Yeah, and we heard you talking last night"

"How much did you hear, exactly?" she asked, carefully. They needed to work out a plan, to prepare before any one else knew what they were up to.

"Nothing really, all we heard is that you want her out"

"Which means she'll be gone before our sixth year"

"Alright girls and boys, time to come out" her voice carried from the common room to both dorms, whether she used magic to do so they couldn't be sure.

Suddenly the girls looked towards Hermione "If you're going to do something please do it fast" one girl begged n behalf of them all. With that they walked out of the room.

Hermione followed muttering to herself "Great, we've become the Freakin' Fantastic Three"

"Gather round old Gryffindors" Umbridge smiled. Hermione, Harry and Ron glanced worried looks at each other at _'old' _Gryffindors. "I'm glad to see you're all up and ready, partly the reason I chose this house"

'Liar' was the immediate thought that crossed Harry's mind. He didn't know what the motive was, but because they had good time-keeping he was sure wasn't one of them. Besides that he didn't trust a word which came out of that woman's mouth.

"The Hufflepuffs are here" someone whispered.

Umbridge evidently heard them because she turned to see they had in fact entered through the open portrait. "Come in, come in" she welcomed, ushering them in with her hands, and continued to do so when the Ravenclaws arrived.

"Dear me, where are the Slytherins" she asked no one in particular.

"Right here, madam" Snape said, walking through the threshold of the Gryffindor common room.

Umrbdige turned to watch the Slytherins, noticing that while Snape was leading it was the Malfoy boy they were following. Umbridge decided she would keep an eye on this development and see if she could use it to her advantage.

Upon seeing his classmates reactions, Harry realized that Umbridge had planned this perfectly. His house mates were on edge at Slytherin being in their common room however, the Slytherins were just as tense as they were in Gryffindor territory, not their own. Harry also noticed it was rather cramped in the common room, not only because the school students and faculty was in there (many were also lining up on the stairs, trying to make more room) but also because they wanted to keep as much distance between themselves and the Headmistress as possible.

"As you may remember, last night I informed you there would be a few changes talking place around the school" she started "Let's begin with the houses" While Hermione, Harry and Ron feared their suspicions were right all along their classmates betrayed they had not thought her words through. Hermione glanced at Malfoy and saw that he must have thought them through, as he did not look surprised in the slightest.

"There will no longer be Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. No, instead we will have year groups"

"You can't do that"

"And why not, Mr Finnigan?" she asked him, in a curiously demanding tone.

"Because the houses are a legacy the founders of Hogwarts left so that every student could have a place they belonged" there were nods and grunts of agreement at this.

"Well, maybe it's time students became comfortable enough in themselves instead of relying on being in a house to define them" she told him, sweetly.

Harry decided to keep a list in his head of the changes and how they would work in favor of Umbridge and the Ministry. Separating the students from their houses made them vulnerable, they were losing that sense of belonging somewhere. What this achieved, he wasn't sure yet. But he knew that was the reason.

"These houses are what is keeping you all enemies, by doing this you may learn more about each other, you may even start to like each other"

"Doubtful" Fred and George spoke, simultaneously.

"7th years and 6th years will be sharing the Hufflepuff common room" she made a gesture with her wand and suddenly there was a loud scraping sound, and moving, almost like an earthquake had hit. Many lost their balance and would have fallen to the floor however, there was no room to do so, sprinkles of dust and brick came through the ceiling. Hermione wasn't sure how she and Malfoy had moved so close, they were both at the back out of sight from the others, she only noticed when she grabbed hold of him for support. Instead of shoving her away as she thought he would, he allowed it. "1st years and 2nd years will share Ravenclaws room" she made the same movement with her wand and this time they were ready, making sure to hold on to something, Hermione hadn't yet let go of Malfoy, he grabbed her to keep her steady.

"What do you think you are doing? You are disrupting the frame and foundations of the castle which have stood for centuries, everyone in this room was even born. What will happen if Cornelius finds out that in doing so you've killed half of Hogwarts students?" Minerva McGonagall demanded.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" she countered. "3rd and 4th years will share Slytherins common room" she continued, as if the interruption hadn't happened. Though the students were proud of their teacher. A true Gryffindor. "And lucky 5th years get the Gryffindor tower to themselves" Looking around she saw the students faces were less than pleased, a thought which cheered her immensely. "From now on there will be a Head Boy and Head Girl for every year. I will be the one choosing on your teachers recommendations"

"This is preposterous" Professor McGonagall snapped "These are tender and precious traditions you're messing with"

"Oh I know it will take some getting used to, I don't doubt that. It will be quick and painless and I can assure you, it is for the better"

"Do you forget, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall spoke again "Do you forget that most of the teachers in this room taught you when you were still a child, do you forget that we know of all the things you wanted to do to this school at such a young age?"

"I do not forget, and how dare you"

"How dare I?" bristled McGonagall

Umbridge did not feel the need to respond to this, otherwise she had nothing to say. The students themselves were all shocked to find out she had once attended Hogwarts.

"One guess and one guess only" Malfoy whispered to Hermione, who startled when she felt his breath by her ear "Which house do you think she was in?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment "I think we both know the answer to that"

Malfoy smirked at her answer. An answer which didn't cause offence but allowed him to know the truth. She was right, they both knew which house she belonged to.

"The head teachers of each year are as follows" Umbrdige started once more, wanting to shake the feeling of reprimand by her old teacher. "Professor Snape will take the 7th year students" there was obvious relief from most students. Most 7th year students looked alarmed, except the old Slytherin students, and Fred and George who looked positively mischievous at the thought. "Professor Sprout is to take 6th year students, Professor McGonagall 5th year" Professor McGonagall was secretly pleased with this, yes this year could be a pain in her backside most of the time, but if any group of students would do something about this, aside from Fred and George, she thought, it would be this one.

"Rubeus Hagrid" Umbridge managed to grind through her teeth "Is away on business set by Albus Dumbledore" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were visibly surprised, they had only just seen him at the Leaky Cauldron but hadn't mentioned anything "However, when he returns he shall be taking 4th year, until that time and that there after his return Professor Grubbly-Plank will see to the them"

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, looking for Hermione, unable to find her through the bodies of people.

"It means" Harry answered "That Hagrid won't here that long after he comes back" as he spoke the words he felt fear. Dumbledore and Hagrid, what would Hogwarts be like without the two of them?

"Professor Flitwick shall look after 3rd year, Professor Trelawney, for now, shall take the 2nd year and _I_ shall take care of 1st years" she smiled, her joy returning.

"Great, manipulate the minds of the young ones" Ron muttered, Umbridge turned to glare at him but recovered almost instantly.

"I know this all seems like a rather large change already however, I believe you are all strong people and can take a few more changes" She told them, lying through her teeth "The name of the school, for example" she informed them, frantic whispers echoed throughout the room "You all assume the worst. We're changing it to Hogwarts High and no use of magic is allowed in the castle, in the classroom or on the grounds. You will be learning about magic in theory"

"Your turning this into a muggle school!" Hermione nearly yelled, having finally had enough. Malfoy had sensed her fury just in time and removed his hand from her, before anyone else could see. He had not realized it was still there, she hadn't realized until the spot turned cold as he took it away.

"We're trying to keep you all safe" she assured them.

"By not allowing us to practice the one thing we can defend ourselves with?" Hermione retorted.

"You come from a muggle family; you've been to a muggle school. You of _all_ people won't at all be affected in the slightest to this change" she smirked, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

Students visibly gaped, never had they heard a teacher speak so openly about a student being muggle-born in a way which sounded so insulting.

Hermione calmed herself before speaking, she was not a fish and would not rise to the obvious bait dangling before her.

"The magical and non-magical community and two very different places, we need to protect ourselves from the dark, evil, twisted creatures out there who won't hesitate to use one of the three unforgivable on us and if we're not perfecting our magical abilities how are we to defend ourselves?"

"Miss Granger, I can assure you no dark creature is lurking in our community. We're more civilized here than in the world of muggles. Now, who do you believe is trying to harm you?"

Before she could speak Harry did "Lord Voldemort, for example?"

"He is dead"

"No he's back, and while he's out murdering innocent people that blood is on _your_ hands"

"Mr Potter I suggest you stop speaking out of turn, if you have a something to say you raise your hand. I am your Headmistress and I am telling you he's not back"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

Students and teachers looked at each other, he had never spoken of Cedric Diggroys death until now.

"Cedric Diggorys death was a tragic accident"

"It was not an accident it was murder!"

"That is quite enough!" Umbridge yelled as much as her tiny voice could handle "I will not tolerate being spoken to that way"

"I'm with Potter" Malfoy said, taking a small step forward "And Granger" allowing his words to sink in "And anyone else who believe we need to use magic to protect ourselves, which is all of us" he saw members of Slytherin house looking at him like he had sprouted a Hippogriff for a second head, but continued anyway. "You act as if there is no evil, no vile people in our world, who could bring harm to any one of us in this room, there are _I_ _can assure you_. The Ministry need to stop being so naïve, no they need to stop being such cowards and face the truth because you're going to get us all killed!"

Umbridge looked at him for a second before continuing "If there are anymore interruptions there will be severe consequences. That is all I have to say for now. Today you will settle into your new common rooms" she finished before walking out.

After she left other students slowly began leaving the room, the 'Gryffindors' left reluctantly. Magically retrieving their belongings, as a slight rebellion, and moving them to their new homes.

"Well, at least no one tried to shove her out of the window" Harry said, trying to make conversation - earning a few strange looks from students of differing houses.

"Wait, so I just imagined that?" Seamus asked, sounding somewhat crushed - earning even more strange looks but also a few laughs from the fellow students.

"So Granger, yelling at the Headmistress like that? Didn't know you had it in you" Pansy teased.

"Well I didn't see you ready to say something"

"Well it di-"

"Quiet, we have to live together in this common room for the rest of the year remember"

"But Draco-" Blaise started

"He's right" Harry spoke, everyone turned to face him "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We can't argue all the time. We have to figure out a way to live together peacefully"

"Excellent" Professor McGonagall interrupted "Now, how do you suppose we get rid of her?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognised characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Five -

Whatever was going to happen next stopped by male yells nearing the common room. All heads turned towards to portrait door as Fred and George Weasley came crashing through.

"We're not going" George stated

"You can't make us" Fred confirmed.

"Boys, what in the name of Merlin is the matter with the two of you?" Professor McGonagall asked the pair, eyeing other students who had also returned from their new common room.

"She's changed everything" George told them, frantically. "It's all pink and fluffy with her beady eyed cats in each corner"

"Cats which are spies for Umbridge" Fred continued.

"This is an outrage" Professor McGonagall said shrilly, at her wit's end.

"Professor" Seamus spoke "You said that she used to attend Hogwarts, and she hated it. What kind of changes did she want to make then? What was she like?"

All eyes turned to Professor McGonagall, in hopes of an answer.

"I won't lie to you. As a child she was nearly the same as she is now. The only difference being now she has the power to go with the personality. Her school years were forever spent trying to form protests, make new school rules, and I tell you she would have succeeded too if it weren't for your parents, Potter"

"My parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were a little younger than Dolores but knew all about standing up for the school. Lily fought with the approach of undermining her authority your father, and his school friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin however, well if she made a rule it became their mission of the day to break it" she smiled fondly.

"Wait, Remus Lupin as in our old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Padma Patil asked.

"And Sirius Black the mass murderer?" Blaize Zabini asked

"Sirius Black is not a murderer" Harry ground out, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"We'll get to that later, Potter" McGonagall assured him. "As I was saying, she did a lot of things. One of them was never getting rid of the houses. She was quite happy in her selected house"

"Hmm, and which house could that be?" Ron wondered aloud, with obvious sarcasm.

"Slytherin" Malfoy said at once, having already had his suspicions confirmed by Hermione.

"Right you are, Mr Malfoy" she nodded "The changes so far are on behalf of the Ministry. No houses, no magic - this aren't her wishes"

"What did she do when she was at school?" Hermione asked.

"Well Miss Granger, I just hope that she's changed her ways since then"

"And if she hasn't?" Malfoy asked.

Professor McGonagall looked nervously, many noticed her looks were lingering on Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fenchley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan "Then you must protect each other" she told them.

There was silence for a moment, letting the words sink in, before Harry spoke "Do you think she has any in here?" at the bewildered stares around him he elaborated "Cameras, I mean"

"No, she can't have placed any in here yet. We think she placed them when she was here. Tomorrow, when everyone's in class, that's when she'll do it"

"Isn't there a spell of some sort?" A Hufflepuff girl, Alice, asked.

"To do what?" a Ravenclaw boy, Sam retorted.

"To stop her from turning this common room into a living hell" Malfoy told him, he felt as the boy was a former Ravenclaw, he was being purposefully stupid.

"What spell is she using?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter?" Pansy sneered.

"Well, there's only ones spell I know of - but there mustn't be anyone in the room while you perform it" she explained.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Because he or she wouldn't be in the design plans, meaning if they were in the room while she's casting the spell, they'd disappear forever" Malfoy finished.

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"So, someone has to stay in the room at all times, then she can't change it" Ron said.

"It's not that simple" said Hermione "Is Umbridge the type of person that would be willing to sacrifice someone to get what she wants?"

"Well one or two, but she couldn't half the year" Malfoy spoke, ideas forming in his mind.

"But tomorrow, while we're in classes" Harry reminded him.

"George and I can stay for the first hour, we have a free period"

"That's brilliant, but we need more people, we can't risk it otherwise" Harry said.

As the conversation went on Professor McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes - these students were talking. Not yelling or insulting, glaring or sneering but talking. She hadn't changed her mind, the woman must be stopped, but it was good to see students coming together for the good of the school.

"What about breakfast?"

"Really Ronald! This is not the time think about food!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No Hermione, when we're all at breakfast that would be the perfect time to change the room. No one will be here"

"Right. Sorry" she apologized.

There was a remorseful sigh around the room, for Ron was right.

Fred and George however, smirked mischievously, a smirk which there peers weren't sure whether they should feel relieved or terrified. "We could always take her wand" Fred suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognised characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Six -

Professor McGonagall snapped out of her musings when she heard Fred Weasleys suggestion.

"Fred, we cannot steal her wand" Hermione told them, though looked rather saddened at the thought.

"Not steal, just borrow" George re-worded for her benefit.

"What if she walks in? What if she finds out? What if-"

"You have to trust us, Hermione. We'll sort it, don't worry about a thing" they assured her, the glint in their eyes not helping much.

"You'd better not get caught. That's the last thing we need" Harry warned.

"You want to steal the Headmistress' wand?" Professor McGonagall spoke, finally finding her voice.

"Borrow!" both twins insisted.

"Well then, by all means!"

"Well Professor, do you have any other ideas?" Malfoy asked.

McGonagall stayed silent.

"Well, that's that then, isn't it?" Hermione said, putting up a front.

"You'll need a plan" McGonagall told them.

"You" Harry paused, not able to believe his ears "You want to help us?"

"I do not leave my students out to try, Mr Potter" she replied.

"Can someone remind when why we're doing this?"

"Honestly Ronald! Hogwarts needs a safe place where she can't get information to relay the Ministry. Also if something slips out about our plans we know for a fact we are perfectly safe"

"But we won't plan here?" Harry asked, in a whisper.

"No of course not and if we do we use code" Hermione nodded, more to herself than anyone else.

"What are you three up to this year?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione hesitated, looking to the other two for support "Nobody has to get involved however, once you find out you can't opt out either. It's way too risky. Once you're in you're committed and willing to do anything. It'll be dangerous" she added, telling them as much as she could without giving anything away.

"We're in" Fred and George responded immediately, giving each other a high-five.

"No more talking about this here" Harry said "We can't trust Hogwarts anymore"

"So what happens now?" Alice asked.

"Leave the wand business to us" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, we'll have that wand before you can say Quidditch" With that the infamous twins walked out planning their new mission.

"Everyone, I know there are more pressing issues, but what's going to happen to Quidditch?" Terry Boot asked.

"What, do we play in years now?" Harry asked, not sure he liked the sound of it.

"Well she can't ban it!"

"She's all about 'safety' and 'school work' she won't let us practice magic; I won't put it past her. Besides, with all she's done, she very well could"

"And would" Professor McGonagall agreed "Flying a broom was one of the few things she could not grasp as a child. There's no doubt in my mind what she would do handed the opportunity "

"No!" Harry jumped up "She can't, she can't cancel Quidditch"

"She can just lock away all the brooms, it wouldn't be difficult" Susan Bones told them.

"Well I'm not willingly handing over my broom" Malfoy said

"I'm with Malfoy, she's not having mine either" Harry agreed.

"Then I suggest you both find a good hiding place for them" Pansy suggested, taking on board Malfoy's advice of 'playing nice'.

Harry and Malfoy nodded, and set out for the portrait door.

"Boys" Professor McGonagall spoke, they turned to look at her "You have my permission to search out of school grounds" they both nodded in appreciation "Be back before breakfast and do try not to kill each other"

Everyone smiled a little at this.

"We'll do our best" Malfoy replied.

"Yeah, can't promise anything I'm afraid" Harry joked while Malfoy nodded in agreement.

As promised Harry and Malfoy were back in time for breakfast and the sight that greeted them was an unusual one. There were no tables for the students or teachers to sit, they all stood - most demanding explanations.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he managed to find Ron and Hermione.

"No one knows" Ron replied

While they were waiting the three looked towards Fred and George who shot them a wink and a small grin signalling _mission accomplished_.

"Well, at least that's one less thing we have to worry about" Ron whispered.

"It's not over until the wand is back in her possession" Harry reminded them

"We know, Harry. Humor us, there's already enough to worry about" Hermione pleaded

"We've faced worse than this" Harry comforted.

"Nothing that could have landed us in Askaban if caught"

"When have we ever been caught?"

"Have you seen the cameras hidden in this place? We're going to have to be extra careful now, Harry" Hermione warned.

Harry was about to respond when Umbridge walked in.

"Alright, children. As you may have noticed the tables you once sat with your houses are no longer here. Instead you are to sit with your year groups" she told them. "Now then, Severus may I borrow your wand, I seem to have left mine in my office" she asked, kindly. With some reservation he handed his wand to her, watching her like a hawk.

With that she flicked her wand and seven tables materialized, another flick and a chair at the end of each table appeared, meant for the teachers, and one more flick produced paper with names written on them "Thank you, Severus" she said, handing back his wand "Boy-girl seating from now on"

Hermione grumbled, finding her name "I feel like I'm back in Primary School"

"We just have to wait it out, act like it doesn't bother us" Harry said.

"Yeah right, mate. You know that won't last" Ron laughed. He stopped for a moment and asked "What's a Primary School?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at this.

Hermione looked around to see Harry seated opposite her between Lavender Brown on his left and Parvati Patil on his right. On the left of Lavender Brown sat Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked around at found that on her left was Neville Longbottom and on her right, just sitting himself was Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked affronted however, couldn't exactly blame Malfoy for this, in Rons eyes, transgression, for he did not choose to sit here. A fact Hermione reminded herself.

"Now that we are all seated, here are your time-tables. Your official ones" she smiled, thinly.

Several eyes widened taking in the subjects.

"Maths, Science, English - What is this crap?" Malfoy demanded.

"It's subjects they teach in Muggle schools" Hermione answered.

"Our magical lessons are now only half an hour to make room for these" Harry observed.

"Geography, French, German? I knew this stuff before Potter learnt to ride a broom" Malfoy continued, earning a slight glare from Harry.

"What's P.E?" Pansy asked, from Draco's other side

"Physical Education" Hermione sighed, having never liked the subject at school.

"I don't like the sound of that" Ron asked.

"You're not going to like it full stop" Hermione told him.

"We don't have Divination anymore" Harry observed

"Religious Education, Personal Social Health Education (PSHE), Food Tech, History.. History of what exactly?" Malfoy continued to rant.

"How are we supposed to fit all of this in around our normal lessons?" Neville asked.

"Actually it looks as if our normal lessons are to fit around the new ones" Hermione told them.

"It looks like we have Defence Against the Dark Arts first" Harry said, every face around him fell.

"So we have Umbrdige first" Malfoy said

"Seems that way" Ron spoke, not comfortable at all with Malfoy including himself in the conversation.

"And it's the only magical lesson we have for an hour" Malfoy added, ignoring the hostility towards him.

Hermione looked at her time-table and saw he was right, as they were discussing this they noticed that many of their classmates had begun choking, looking further they saw many of the students at the other tables were doing the same.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Hermione replied, honestly. Looking around something caught her eye "Ginny!" at the same time she heard Malfoys concerned yell of "Blaise?!"

While Malfoy went to attend his friend Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all went to attend to the youngest Weasley. "Let's get her to the hospital wing" Harry said, noticing at many were already escorting their friends in that direction.

Sparing a glance at the Headmistress she did not look surprised by these events, if anything she looked as if everything was going according to plan.

Upon entering the hospital wing Hermione noticed Madam Pomfrey was frantic with worry, giving everyone the same potion. One sip and students seemed to calm down. As Ginny was given the same potion Hermione read the label.

"Anti-Allergy tonic?" she queried aloud.

Madame Pomfrey nodded "I've rarely needed to use it before today, only in cases where students have gone to Hogsmead not realizing that they were allergic to certain things" she told them before rushing off after seeing Blaise Zabini enter with Draco Malfoy.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, again.

Ginny sighed "I have allergies, well food allergies anyway. At home mum always cooks the tonic into the food she makes, it's tasteless, and here Professor Dumbledore assured my parents he does the same for students here" she told Harry and Hermione, for her brothers knew this.

"OK, so we buy this tonic" Harry told them "We buy you some tonic to get through the year"

"It's a nice thought, but not that simple mate" Ron told him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's about 20 galleons a bottle" Fred informed them.

Hermione quickly did the math, that was about £100 in Muggle currency. "That's absurd!"

"The ingredients are hard to come by and the magic is very complex" Ginny told her.

Once the last dosage was given to the students Professor Umbridge walked in, looking rather pleased with herself. "Ahem" she sounded, gaining the student's attention. "A lot of you are probably wondering what has happened here today. You see, Albus Dumbledore decided long ago that the potion which you have just received would be cooked into all foods served at Hogwarts, but I say no" she smiled "I believe that you should know what you should and shouldn't eat, that you should face the consequences of your actions if you knowingly eat something which is bad for you" she told the students "It will make you stronger" she smiled at them "I am sure, which is why I am confiscating the rest of Madame Pomfreys tonic"

"You most certainly will not" Madame Pomfrey spoke, abashed.

"Yes, I most certainly will. No teacher has the finances - except me of course - to replenish your stock and I believe the students must learn to stand on their own two feet" she smiled "Good day"

Ginny sighed "What am I going to do? Mum makes everything with this potion. I've never had to bring any here because there was never a problem"

"Can't you ask her to send some over?" Hermione asked.

"Mum spends the time we're here at school saving for the tonic. We only have enough for the holidays" Ron told his friends.

Harry silently seethed, he had gold and would happily spend it ensuring his best friends sisters well-being. Looking around at the other students he would happily spend more for them. Turning full circle he noticed Malfoy doing the same thing. Surely he couldn't be thinking the same.

"Alright everyone, it's time for class" Madame Pomfrey told the students, dejected at what had just taken place.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Blaise Zabini all walked to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson in silence, entering the classroom they saw their fellow students agitated.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked Blaise

Blaise stared at the girl for a moment before relenting "He went to the common room, Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't on his original time-table" he explained.

"She's late" Pansy sneered "Ten minutes late"

"She was lecturing everyone in the hospital wing" Blaise told her

"But she left before us" Hermione said "What could she be doing now?"

"I dread to think" said Harry.

The door opened again to reveal their Headmistress "I apologies for my tardiness, I seem to have misplaced my wand earlier" she explained, suspicion clear in her tone. She was about to continue when the door slammed open once more and a seriously pissed off Malfoy walked through.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, how nice of you to join us. Please take a seat, but don't get too comfortable" she giggled in an annoyingly high pitch. Malfoy just stood, daring her to question him. "Right, well then I'll start by saying we have a new seating plan" she smiled.

With a flick of her wand the names of students appeared on the tables, much like in the Great Hall. They all frowned and started moving to their new seats.

As Hermione took her seat she jumped, not realizing the person next to her had also seated and whispered "She's taken away the houses yet she's still using them to _try _and make our lives miserable" Malfoy said.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said, reaching the highest volume her own whispering could allow, noticing on every table a former Gryffindor seated next to a former Slytherin.

"Really?" he questioned, with skepticism.

"Well yes I can, I just can't believe we're honestly stuck with her"

"Well, from the sounds of things you have a plan" Malfoy said, dropping his voice further.

Hermione flushed and hesitated "It's not exactly a plan, just an idea. A barmy one at that. Complicated and dangerous" she told him, hoping he would change the subject soon.

"Just know that I'm in" he told her.

"You are? Not that you can't bu-"

"Please no talking" Hermione glared causing Malfoy to smirk a little, he did like seeing her riled up. He wouldn't have done so for four years if he hadn't taken a small amount of pleasure from it.

"Anything to get her as far away from our school as human and magically possible" he whispered, Hermione nodded in agreement.

Half way through their lesson everyone was on the verge of falling asleep in their chairs. Reading. That's what she had set them to do, read. "So, why were you angry earlier?" Hermione asked, after a long debate in her head as to whether she should, noticing they were both finished, not just with the chapter but with the book.

"Can I tell you later - at break or something?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione nodded, understandingly. Nothing was safe anymore.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy would you please get back to your reading"

"We're finished" Malfoy replied, bluntly.

"Oh? Well then would you stop disturbing the rest of your classmates and do something constructive"

"Yes, because that was so constructive" Malfoy quipped. Umbridge threw a gold glare towards him.

"Well, if you're not finding this lesson as useful as you may hope, the door is right there, you may leave" she told him, believing he wouldn't dare.

"With pleasure" he replied, and walked out.

"Miss Granger, do you find this work beneath your intelligence? Or would you prefer to stay and not receive the detention your friend Mr Malfoy will?"

It was strange hearing Malfoy referred to as her friend, she hadn't considered it, looking around she realized this was not the time to consider this possibility. Everyone stared at Hermione, curious what her decision would be. Goody goody through and through? or good girl gone bad?

"I think I'll leave" she replied, unwilling to look anyone in the eye as she packed up her belongings. She noticed that Malfoy, in his hurry, had left his belongings and took them with her.

Deciding she didn't want to stay in the building she headed towards the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Not that she would ever go in, not unless it was a matter of life or death, but she would stay on the outskirts. Hermione had just sat down when she heard someone call her name, or more specifically her last name.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well Granger, I walked out. I should ask you that question"

Hermione felt warmth creep up her neck "Umbridge gave me a choice and work - that load of rubbish she set - or leave and face the consequence that is detention" she explained.

"Oh" he replied, dumbfounded "I didn't mean to get you into trouble with her or anything"

"It was my choice" she assured him "It's not like I'm in her good books anyway. Besides you have detention as well"

"I thought so" he said, sitting himself down next to her when something caught his eye "Are those my things?" he asked

"Oh, yes. I thought you would be too prideful to go back and get them yourself so I brought them with me when I left. I hope that's OK?" wondering if she should feel foolish for her actions.

"Thanks, Granger"

"So, now we're outside what is it that made you so angry earlier?"

"You're not going to like it" he warned "When everyone finds out there's going to be an uproar, which isn't unwarranted in the slightest" he rushed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, soothingly yet curiously.

"Before I went to class I had to get my books" Hermione nodded, Blaise had informed her however, she decided not to interrupt "You remember when we, or rather I, suggested that people stay in the common room? over half the year? Hermione nodded, heart racing, knowing where this was heading but unwilling to believe it until she heard the words. "Apparently 5 people thought it would be enough, that they would be safe. I opened the portrait door just in time to see-" Malfoy broke off, not wanting to continue.

"To see what?" Hermione willed, needing to hear it to believe it.

"In time to see them disappear" he whispered, as if saying it softly would lessen the blow. "I rushed to Professor Snape who was with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. They're notifying parents as we speak.

Hermione sat wide-eyed and unmoving. Malfoy hesitantly put a comforting arm around her, at least he hoped it was comforting as he wasn't exactly experienced, unsure of how she would react. She responded by leaning into the welcoming gesture.

"Who?" Hermione asked, after a few minutes

"Terry Boot, Sam - I'm not sure of his last name, Susan Bones, Gregory" It took Hermione a moment to realize he was talking about Goyle.

"Oh Malfoy I-"

"There's one more" he reminded her.

Hermione's mind raced, he had left the worst for last, desperate to not have to tell her, who could it have been? "Who?" she asked, finally.

"Hermione" he started, deciding to use her first name, turning to face her he spoke the damning words "It was Neville"


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognised characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Seven -

"Neville?" Hermione started "But he couldn't, he had Defence Against the Dark Arts like the rest of us" she said, trying to place him in the class. To prove him wrong, prove herself right.

"I think he and Greg wanted to stay behind, make up the numbers" he told her, miserably.

Hermione sighed, tears streaming down her face "This is all my fault"

Malfoy turned sharply to face the girl beside him "You'll need to explain that one"

"I should have been more forceful in explaining what the spell would do, I didn't believe she would actually use it" she explained, gulping as much air as she could through her tears.

"It's not your fault. Look I'm the one who suggested people stay behind in the first place" he reminded her.

Hermione looked at him hard "You are not to blame"

"If anyone here _is_ to blame it's me" he told her

"No. Look you may have suggested it and it was a damn good suggestion, we said half the year 5 people weren't enough. Their lives they-"

They sat in silence for a while, Malfoy's arm still wrapped around Hermione. "I blame Umbrdige" Malfoy said.

Hermione let out something that may have been close to a laugh "As do I"

"Hermione!" she and Malfoy put some distance between them as she heard the familiar male voices call her name.

"I'm over here" she called out. Harry and Ron followed the voice and found them behind a tree.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Why are you with him? Have you been crying? Did he make you cry?" Ron asked frantically, grabbing his wand, pointing accusingly at Malfoy "Did you make her cry?"

"Fist of all, Drop. Your. Wand" he said slowly, emphasizing every word "Secondly, well _technically_ yes I suppose I did"

Ron was about to start throwing hexes when Harry stopped him "Hang on a minute, what do you mean technically?"

"There's something we need to tell you" Hermione said.

"Tell us? Both of you? Tell us what? What's going on?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, calm down"

Hermione sighed, thinking about it brought tears to her eyes again.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Malfoy asked, in an offhand tone. But the fact he had offered aroused curious looks from Harry and Ron. Hermione was about to say no, she wanted to believe she could handle it. Instead she nodded in agreement. "You're not going to like this; you may want to sit down" Malfoy suggested.

Once they were both seated comfortably he launched into the events he had just told Hermione moments before, he paused afterwards letting the news sink in.

Ron was the first to speak "How? What?..." he looked horrified and speechless.

Harry didn't speak for a moment, instead he jumped to his feet, for a moment it looked as if he was going to find Umbridge himself, but then came to his senses, Harry was furious. "How dare she! She has just ended five people's lives, is there any way of coming back from this?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know"

"You don't know? You don't know?" Ron asked, sneering at her "You bloody well know everything and _now_ you don't know!"

"Watch your mouth Weasley or I'll have you chucking slugs for a month" Malfoy glared at the boy in front of him.

"That's uncalled for, Ron. This isn't Hermione's fault"

Ron's breathing slowed "You're right, I'm sorry Hermione"

Hermione nodded in forgiveness. Malfoy however, decided he would be keeping watch on the red-headed boy, Slytherins as a rule did not forgive so easily.

"There you are" came a female voice, all heads turned towards the voice, which belonged to Pansy "I've looked everywhere for you" she said, obviously speaking to Malfoy. "What are you doing in here?"

"Never mind that now. Will you do me a favor?" Pansy nodded "Tell as many fifth year students as you can to meet us here by lunch, and the Weasley twins.. and the Weasly girl" he added. Pansy looked at him, questioningly but at Malfoy's nod set off on her mission.

The three friends wondered why he didn't tell her of what happened however, decided not to ask.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait" Hermione told him.

"Together?" Ron spoke, obviously not pleased that Malfoy was yet again being included.

"Yes Ron, together" Harry confirmed.

They spoke for a while about the only common interest they knew they had, Quidditch however, the conversation rapidly drew to a close. Subconsciously they decided Harry and Ron would talk privately while Hermione and Malfoy did the same. They found they had more in common than they initially thought and found they had more intellectual conversations. Hermione would normally be worried about missing her classes however, since they did not yet have teachers for all their new muggle subjects the did not need to go to their lessons.

"Have you noticed" Malfoy started "She never calls Dumbledore Professor? Always Albus?"

"I have noticed" Hermione told him "My theory is that, not only does she want the students and teachers thinking of him as Headmaster but, after Professor McGonagall told us about her attending Hogwarts, this is probably her twisted way of stripping him of the power he had while she was at school"

"My thoughts exactly" Malfoy agreed

By lunch time all fifth years had all received word, it seemed Ginny, Fred and George had also gotten the message, as had Lee Jordan. They weren't sure what was happening however, they noticed immediately that Malfoy sat with the Gryffindor trio, and they knew it was important.

Eager to hear why their peers summoned them, the students fell silent.

Hermione was the first to speak "OK everyone, I'm not sure if any rumors have started yet, regardless we need to tell you something which took place this morning" Hermione looked to the other three, hoping one of them would take over. It was quite obvious it would either be Malfoy or Harry, the question was which one would be more suitable for the task.

Malfoy nodded to Harry to continue, he had experience with spreading news - good or bad - and knew how to phrase things, he was more trusted and respected, even after all that had happened over the summer.

Harry nodded in agreement and stepped forward to face the crowd more directly.

"What I'm about to tell you is, I won't lie, it's awful" he started. And so he began to re-tell the tale of what happened earlier that day, finally giving them the names of the victims.

When Harry told them about Neville it caused the most outrage among students, except one who fought her way to the front towards Malfoy.

"Greg?" Pansy asked, walking up to him "Tell me it isn't true" she begged "Please tell me"

Malfoy shook his head "I can't do that Pansy"

Pansy shook her head "Is he-?" she asked, not able to finish the question.

"We don't know" He replied honestly. Pansy collapsed into him and he put his arms around her for support. Everyone looked at the pair, only Slytherins seemed to understand.

Hermione too looked at the pair in front of her. She supposed Pansy had a close relationship with Goyle. It couldn't have been a romantic relationship for Hermione knew Pansy wanted Malfoy. Hermione decidedly ignored the pang of jealousy she felt at Malfoy and Pansy's embrace, she did not like it one bit, for she had no reason to feel jealous.

Malfoy looked in Hermione's direction and spoke to Pansy "Why don't you talk to Granger, girl to girl" he suggested.

Pansy shook her head "No, she probably has better things to do than speak to me"

Hermione admitted it took a moment before she realized that Pansy had not insulted her. More than that she had heard that tone in her voice before, in fact before she had made any friends, when she was younger she would have told you, with firm belief, that she herself had invented that tone. With that Hermione took hesitant steps towards the girl.

"Come on" she said, steering her away from their gawking peers. Hermione's eyes sought through the crowd and finally landed on the people she was looking for. Tilting her head she motioned for Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to follow her, and they did.

Having separated themselves from the others it was rather awkward. Hermione noticed Pansy playing with her necklace and decided that they needed to start somewhere. "That's very pretty" she told her.

Pansy smiled a watery smile "Gregory gave it to me at the start of term" she told the girls. She looked up at their bewildered faces "I had to make it look like I wanted Draco, it's what my family wants" she explained. "I know to you Greg seemed like a dense thug but, while he was by no means intelligent, he was kind" she told them "To me anyway" she added.

"You love him" Ginny said. Pansy nodded, more tears streaming down her face.

"You're a good actress" Hermione complimented, for she and the rest of the school, truly believed she loved Draco.

"Thank you. It's a necessity in Slytherin. It's the only way we know to survive" Hermione nodded, pondering this. "You think too much" Pansy said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione said, taken aback.

"Draco likes you, you know" Pansy told her. Hermione looked at Ginny not knowing what to expect from the youngest Weasley, for as far as she knew Ron and herself were meant for each other. However, she only looked intrigued.

"Well we have gotten along I suppose, but-"

"No, no buts. He wants to get to know you better. He wants out of his pure-blood bigoted upbringing. He wants you"

"You just told me Slytherins were very good actors" Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"We are, but Draco has never been able to hide his feelings towards you, which is why he always insulted you. It wasn't just because you were friends with Harry Potter, that just made a good excuse. He used that because it was all he had"

Hermione sighed "Look I-"

"I know you're not ready to hear this, Draco would kill me if he knew" she told the three. "All of us in Slytherin know _he's_ back as well"

Hermione and Ginny looked wide-eyed at the abrupt change of conversation, Luna however, took it in stride.

"Sorry" Pansy said, immediately "I don't really want to think about love and relationships now"

"Malfoy and I are not in love" Hermione stated.

"Not yet, but your feelings towards him have started changing, haven't they?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't want to lie but couldn't bear Ginny's reaction if she found out.

"Personally I think it's a good match" Luna said.

Hermione couldn't believe it. "What?"

Luna smiled, in that knowing way only she could "Well, you're both rather intelligent, he is second only to you in class, a fact which infuriates most Ravenclaws of your year. If he really is changing then there's no real reason to see anything wrong with it"

"Ron would disagree"

"My brother would disagree even if Merlin himself told him he was wrong. That's who he is, my question is why do you believe Harry?" Ginny asked Pansy.

"Well, a couple of reasons" she said, vaguely. Suddenly alarmed, realizing she had not thought through what she admitted.

"Pansy?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, all of us pure-blood families in Slytherin who had allegiances with the Dark Lord, when we turned 7 our families decided to give us _his_ mark" she told the girls.

"You were given the Dark Mark at the age of 7?" Ginny asked.

"We all were. Our fathers told us that we would be part of something extraordinary. We were young enough to impression easily, but not yet old enough to realize the implications. Before it was like a faded tattoo" she continued, subconsciously rubbing her forearm "It's getting darker, bolder as he grows stronger" Pansy sighed "I suppose that's one thing Greg will be grateful for, he never had much time for the Dark Arts"

"That's an awful thing to subject a child to" Hermione said.

"Of course it is, but our families didn't care about that they only cared that the world knew where our allegiance lied, no matter what our age. In all honesty Draco has more reason to be angry than the rest of us" she continued.

"Why?" Hermione pressed.

"He really won't like me telling you any of this"

"Then why are you?" Ginny asked.

Pansy hesitated "Because you're the only people I think won't judge or tell anyone else"

"We won't" Hermione promised.

"You'll tell Draco I told you" Pansy said, knowingly.

"I-"

"I won't stop you"

"Why should Malfoy be angry?" Hermione asked.

"The other reason we know he's back is because he's in hiding. He's hiding with his family at Malfoy Manor. The things he's witnessed. He carries the mark and as he's there he's forced to attend _meetings_"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because he needs your help, he's just too scared or maybe to proud to ask for it"

Hermione breathed slowly this new information swirling from her brain uneasily into her stomach.

"Hermione" Malfoy spoke, Hermione looked up at him as if seeing him in a different light "We have detention" he reminded her.

Hermione nodded and stood making her way out towards the crowd of people still gathered there. She said her goodbyes and walked with Malfoy back up to the castle in silence.

Entering their Headmistress' classroom she had paper and a quill set out for them ready.

"You will be writing lines for todays detention" she informed them, happily. Hermione could honestly say the witch was the least of her worries.

"What are we to write?" Malfoy asked.

"I must not tell lies" she told them. Hermione and Malfoy looked at one another then back to their teacher.

"What have we lied about?" Malfoy demanded

"Earlier this morning you took the side of Mr Potter when he claimed a certain dark wizard had returned from the grave. That is lying"

"Our punishment was for walking out of your lesson, not for telling the truth this morning" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Be that as it may, that will be your punishment"

"How many times?" Malfoy sneered.

"As long as it takes for it to sink in" she smiled.

"There's no ink" Hermione said

"You won't need any"

Hermione and Malfoy took their seats and began to write. As soon as they did they both felt something was wrong. They continued and as they wrote their fifth line they saw their handwriting appear on their hands _I must not tell lies_ etched into them. They risked a glance at each other, Hermione looked frightful while Malfoy silently fumed. This carried on for a full hour until she finally had them stop and sent them away.

The feast would still be going on however, neither Malfoy nor Hermione felt like joining. Instead they both headed to their now shared common room.

When they were far enough away from the classroom Malfoy pulled Hermione around the nearest corner, in hopes of gaining privacy. Hermione did her best not to squeal in surprise at the motion. She was about to ask what he was thinking when he took her scarred hand in his.

"Are you OK?" he asked

Hermione nodded and looked at his own hand, besides the fact the act was insanely grotesque she couldn't help but notice how his penmanship was better than her own.

"Are you OK?" it was her turn to ask. "What? Yes I'm fine" he said, impatiently still examining her hand, the words already starting to fade. "I'll get you some Murtlap Essence, it should help ease the pain"

Hermione nodded in agreement "And yourself" she said, after realizing he hadn't included himself in the quest for pain relief. "What is that thing?" she asked, referring to the quill they had just used.

"It's called a Blood Quill" Malfoy told her, Hermione looked at him hoping he would elaborate "A blood quill is a dark magical object used for torture, it doesn't need ink as it uses the blood of the person using it, it's a medieval method of teaching at best" Malfoy informed her.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"You don't grow up as a Malfoy without learning these things" he admitted, shamefully.

Instead of the disgust he was sure was coming, he felt Hermione's hand gently hold his face. "I know" she told him.

"You know what?" he asked, cautiously.

"About the Dark Mark they forced you to take at 7, and that _he_ is now living in your house" she told him.

"Pansy told you"

"Please don't be mad at her"

"I'm not. She's been needing someone to talk to, funnily enough I'm not too chipper to talk to when it comes to _him _living in my home"

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Listen, Granger"

"It's Granger again, is it?" she interrupted, stepping further towards him.

"You have yet to call me Draco" he reminded her, moving forward also, and she realized he was right.

"Draco" she tested, liking the sound.

"Hermione" he answered, with a small smile. Finally their eyes met, Hermione reached up while Draco stooped down, their lips almost touching when CRASH! They heard, and sprang apart, hearts beating rapidly.

"Peeves" Draco said and Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione could honestly say she hadn't really held anything against the poltergeist that lived in the castle, never until that moment. At that moment she wanted to hurl every hex she had ever learnt his way.

She realized she wasn't the only one as she saw Peeves zooming past, apparently outrunning the Headmistress. "Come back here" she screeched.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other before running after them, they stopped as they came into sight by the entrance doors.

"Dolores Umbridge wants rid of Peevesy but she'll have to catch him first for he will not leave oh no he won't!"

"No matter" Umbridge breathed, slowly, getting her breath back "We'll have a spiritual cleansing of the castle"

"That's a rather muggle thing to do, isn't it?" Hermione spoke, forgetting her anger towards the poltergeist.

"Excuse me, girl?"

"Well, us witches and wizards, we know there is no need to be scared of ghosts and poltergeist however, muggles would use spiritual cleansing to rid their houses of them because they're frightened of them" Hermione finished.

"Us witches and wizards? You are no witch, not really - you come from muggles.. so I suppose you would know about these funny little customs" she smiled, sweetly before walking away "Come Mr Filch, we need to find a way to rid the castle of these ghosts and poltergeist in a definite non-muggle way"

As she walked away Hermione was at a loss for words, never had she been more humiliated. To be told she wasn't a witch, 'mudblood' was cruel but it acknowledged her as a magical being. She felt Draco behind her, she felt his indecision. She almost wanted him to say something, silently daring him so she could take her feeling of anger out on him as he had been the first to make her think about her heritage.

The thought fled her mind as soon as it entered, it was a cruel thought. Draco really was trying and she didn't want to let anything interfere with all that he had accomplished so far. Probably feeling it was safer Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, in an attempt of comfort. Hermione felt grateful for it and turned fully into his embrace. She thought idly that earlier today she had been jealous of Pansy for being in the position she was now. While still humiliated she felt rather safe. She would berate herself tomorrow for thinking like this, for now however, she was content.

"Let's go upstairs" Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded in agreement as they walked to their common room. "Malum dimidium semino" she spoke, disgusted at the new password chosen for them, for it meant 'evil half breeds'. "She's a foul creature"

"Is she a _foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach_?" Draco asked

Hermione felt a smile creep on her face "I reserve that name especially for you, Draco"

"Hermione, you wound me" he said, making her laugh

Upon entering the common room they noticed Ginny who was not down at the feast.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Hi Hermione, Malfoy" she nodded in politeness. "I decided not to go down, the people who reacted earlier this morning can eat other things, I can't" she told them at Hermione's unspoken question.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked her friend.

Ginny shrugged "I don't know"

"Tomorrow morning" Draco spoke "Come down for breakfast"

"What's the point in that?" Ginny asked

"Just come down" he said. Hermione looked at him however, he gave nothing away. "Goodnight" he bade, leaving the two bewildered girls in the common room.

The next morning, as promised, Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Seated at her own table she wasn't sure why she was here, watching as everyone around her at happily.

Hermione saw this and turned to Draco "What's this all about?" she whispered

"Trust me" he asked, and Hermione left it alone, hoping there was some form of plan here.

Suddenly they heard the hooting of owls. "Mails here" they heard someone say as hundreds of owls flew around the hall, all dropping similar packages.

Hermione caught one and unwrapped the parcel, looking as confused as everyone else. Before she opened it fully she read the note _If you do not need it, keep it anyway for a friend may be in need_. Looking around she saw that every student had been given the same thing. Anti-Allergy tonic. She also noticed Madame Pomfrey had over 100 bottles, which did more than replenish her stock. Hermione looked to Draco for an explanation.

"We would have given some to the House Elves in the kitchen however, Dobby was the only one willing to take it. They can't disobey the new Headmistress" Draco explained.

"We?" Hermione questioned. "You did this?"

Draco smirked, sparing a glance at the youngest Weasley. As if feeling eyes upon her she looked in his direction, a wide grin upon her face.

"What is this?" Their Headmistress finally spoke. "Who dares disobey me? I shall not tolerate it, I want all bottles-"

"I'm afraid you can't do that" Harry spoke, before she could finish her sentence.

"And why not?"

"According to the Department of Magical Education the Ministry of Magic allows a student to carry on their person at all times a tonic, potion, herb or stone which will ensure their health and well-being. As Headmistress you yourself must abide by the laws set by your Ministry" Draco finished.

Umbridge looked from Harry to Draco, realization finally dawning. "Of course" she said, stepping down from her throne-like chair, hurrying towards them "It make sense, the tonic is not cheap and for you both to split the cost, why it wouldn't make a dent in your Gringotts accounts, would it?" she said, breathing heavily. "Detention"

"For what reason?" Harry demanded.

"For blatant disregard for the rules I set yesterday"

"Well maybe we should have a word with the head of the Department of Magical Education, see if they sack you for blatant disregard for the law" Draco suggested.

Looking around Umbrdige saw her case was lost "Fine, have it your way" she spoke with finality before leaving the Great Hall. Once the students were sure she left there was a huge applause and cheering for the two students who had undermined her authority.

"You're brilliant" Hermione spoke "Both of you" she grinned.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the pair, wondering what she would say. "Just like your father and godfather" she directed at Harry "And you, just like your cousin" she told Draco. Draco blinked for a moment before he realized she was talking about Sirius, not sure how to take that.

"It's a compliment" Hermione whispered, Draco looked at her for an explanation. "Trust me" she winked.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Eight -

"Look at those two, chatting happily, as if they're friends" Ron whispered from his chair in the library.

Harry looked in the direction Ron was glaring and saw he was talking about Hermione and Draco. "I think they are friends, Ron"

"What? Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Draco Malfoy. Pure-blood extraordinaire!"

"I am aware of his existence" Harry reminded Ron, who spoke as if he hadn't attended school with the man for five years.

"There's no way they're friends. He's using her for something. Poor girl" Ron continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"What's he using her for?" Harry asked, distractedly, trying to focus on his Transfiguration homework, having heard this before the previous year with Viktor Krum.

"I don't know, do I? I don't tend to think like Malfoy" he answered, turning his attention back to the pair.

"I don't think your boyfriend is too happy about you sitting with me" Draco told Hermione, nodding in Ron's direction.

Hermione turned just in time to see Ron turn away. "You know very well he is not my boyfriend"

Draco smirked "Then I suppose he's spitting fire because he hates me just that much?"

"Yes"

"He likes you, Hermione"

"Well, he's had a funny way of showing it. Besides, what do you care?" Hermione asked, staring up at the man seated next to her.

Draco leant down to whisper in her ear "You know very well I care"

"You're winding him up on purpose"

"No, that's just a bonus" Draco smirked

"Boys" Hermione sighed, exasperated "Let's get back to our Arithmacy homework, shall we?"

"I suppose, all the work they're giving us! How do they expect us to finish it all?"

"It's because of these ridiculous extra lessons we have to take, they need to give us more work so there's a chance we can pass our OWLS"

"I know, I worry about our Defence Against the Dark Arts examination"

"As do I" Hermione admitted. "I've actually been thinking about that"

"Oh?" Draco enquired, eager for her to continue.

"I know we haven't gotten anywhere in our mission to rid Umbridge of the school" she said, whispering so low he could barely hear her "But I have an idea that maybe someone else could teach us how to defend ourselves"

"Someone who has faced evil in the face and lived to tell the tale" Draco nodded

"Not just once" Hermione said

"But every year since he was eleven" Draco continued

"You're on board"

"I see the advantages"

"You'll have to take orders from him"

Draco looked over to Potter, obviously struggling with his own homework, which Draco recognized as one he had already completed "I think I'll live" he said, in a dull tone.

"So he isn't the best and brightest when it comes to school work, but he really knows what he's doing" Hermione reasoned.

Draco looked over again to see him furiously crossing out an entire paragraph "Yes I can see that" he said, smirking lightly.

"Oh do be quiet" she said, nudging his ribs, making him laugh. Hermione looked up at the sound, it was rare for him to laugh. "So what do you think?"

Draco sighed "I suppose we can give it a go" Hermione smiled and launched to hug Draco, only pulling back when she heard a crash behind them. Looking back she saw Ron glaring, not paying any attention to his ink which was now seeping through Harry's newly completed essay. Harry just sat there with his head in his hands.

Hermione sighed, walking up to the boys she pointed at the parchment "_Scourgify_" she spoke and the ink fled from the paper, leaving only Harry's writing.

"Thank you, Hermione" Harry said, pleased he didn't have to write the essay again, looking annoyed at Ron.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron seethed.

"Clearing up your mess, as per usual" Hermione retorted.

"You know what I mean. Hugging the ferret"

"Why does this bother you?"

"Because he's a racist Death Eater who-"

"Do be quiet, Ronald. Harry I need to speak with you, but not in the castle" she told him.

"Alright, let's go" Harry said. Ron started packing his things away too, though he had done no work since he sat down.

Hermione went back towards her table, collecting her things. "Aren't you coming?" she asked Draco, noticing he had not made to move.

"I think it would be best if I didn't. We don't need Weasley blowing up at the idea"

Hermione sat next to him "He'll have to get used to it, you know. Us.. as friends" she added, noticing his questioning look.

"As friends?" he asked

"Yes" she said, not looking him in the eye.

"I'll do my best to change that title" he whispered.

"Nevertheless" Hermione said, changing the subject "Either way.. he's going to have to get used to you being around"

"Hermione, they're your friends. What if they don't get used to it?" he implored.

Hermione thought for a moment "They don't have a choice" she said, firmly.

Draco smiled "Well, I still think it would be a good idea for you to tell them alone. We need this plan and Weasley will just disagree if he know's I'm on board"

Hermione sighed, but saw his point "OK, will you look after my things? I won't stay too long and I still have work to finish"

"Of course"

Hermione smiled, stood up and walked towards her friends.

"Aren't you getting your things?" Ron asked.

"I'm coming back, I just need to discuss something with you two before spreading the word" she told him, walking past and straight down the hallway.

"So, what's this idea?" Ron asked, on Hermione's right while Harry walked to her left.

"Not here" she said, walking outside towards the trees.

"We have to stop coming here, she'll get suspicious" Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement "I know, but it's the only place we've got"

"So?" Harry asked, as they all sat down.

Once they were comfortable Hermione proceeded to inform Harry of her idea of him teaching a Defence Against the Dark Arts group, not just for OWLS but also because of reasons too obvious to dwell upon.

"Me? You want me to teach a group of people Defence Against the Dark Arts? Are you mental?"

"I suppose Malfoy is all for this plan" Ron said, gauging her reaction.

"That is neither here nor there, Ronald. Look Harry, I know it's a big responsibility but you have faced evil your entire life, you understand what it's like out there putting it on the line. We need to know, not only because our grades depend on it, but also because _he_" Harry sighed, Hermione gathered her courage "Because while we're here unable to use magic.. Voldemort and his power grow stronger"

"No ones going to want to do it, I'm mad - remember?" Harry said, despite his hesitance he was proud of his friend for using his name.

"You have a lot more people on your side than you think. Our entire year know your not mad, as do we"

"Hermione, it's a great idea. I just don't think I'm qualified-"

"Not qualified? You're joking?" Ron said, now fully engrossed in the conversation "You're the most qualified person we know. Except for Dumbledore"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Suppose this does interest me, how are we supposed to do this under Umbridge's watch? I can't see her allowing this"

"It'll be secret of course" she told him.

"Of course, and where would these secret meetings take place?" Harry asked.

"We can figure that out when the time comes" Hermione told him.

Harry sighed "You really think I can do this?"

"I think if anyone can it's you"

Harry nodded "OK. How do we get peoples attention without arousing suspicion?"

"Leave that to me" Hermione smiled, standing up again.

"Going back to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am" she told him before walking back to Draco.

"I have to admit, I didn't think he would go for it" Draco confided in Hermione, as she told him of what happened.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not, I just thought it would take a bit more convincing"

"Harry knows the advantages. He would rather teach us all what he knows rather than wonder what would have happened if he had"

"I see Weasley forgave Potter" Draco observed, changing the conversation.

Hermione sighed, that had been a strange week. Ron had been furious with Harry for scheming with Malfoy in buying the Anti-Allergy tonic and not telling him. He felt Harry hadn't included him because of his lack of money.

Harry assured him he didn't tell him because it was a surprise, Ron wouldn't hear it though. Only when Ginny told him off did he finally relent and apologize.

"Yes, he was rather foolish" Hermione said "That was a pretty amazing thing for you both to do" she added.

Draco shrugged, turning back to his homework, making Hermione smile. Give him a compliment about his looks and charm his head would float from his neck however, give him a compliment stating how nice something he did was he turned very modest and shy, it was almost sweet.

"Maybe the sorting hat was wrong, maybe you belong in Hufflepuff?" Hermione whispered, teasing him.

Draco whirled to face the girl "You take that back, Granger"

"Oh? And how are you going to make me, Malfoy?"

"I'll get my revenge"

"I eagerly await"

They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco mumbled "Bloody Gryffindors" making Hermione smile.

"Hem hem" they heard, making them jump apart, turning to see an amused Ginny facing them.

"And you call these people friends?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well, that was fun" Ginny said, happily. "I just came because I haven't had a chance to thank Draco for the tonic. I've thanked Harry but Draco is very elusive" Hermione and Draco looked at each other before turning back to Ginny "I think, considering the events which have transpired, it's time for me to start calling him Draco"

Draco nodded "Uhm, thank you... G...G..." he sighed "It's like that muggle drink...Gin!" he said, delighted he could remember.

Hermione held back a laugh, silently logging he knew of muggle alcohol "Ginny" she told him.

"Ginny! Thank you, Ginny" he nodded.

Ginny did not manage to stifle her laughter "You're welcome. Anyway, that's all I came to say. You can go back to looking googly-eyed at each other"

"We most certainly were not!" Both Hermione and Draco insisted.

The pair sighed before turning back to their own work. As Draco left to find a book Hermione felt compelled to search her bag. She was beginning to like Draco, but she still had her head and logic told her she had to be sure he hadn't done anything while she had been gone.

"_Malorum_" she cast, the spell would search for any unwanted things which may have been placed in there. She felt relief as the spell found none, relief which quickly dissappeared as she noticed Draco had returned. Draco sighed, beginning to pack up his things. "Don't" Hermione spoke, the simple word going against everything in her.

"Why not?" Draco asked, not stopping in his quest.

"Look I-" Hermione stopped, unsure of how she could explain herself.

"I get it, I thought maybe we were becoming, as you put it earlier, friends. But I can see-"

"We are, I am beginning to like you, Draco"

Draco paused "Don't lie, that - what you just did -"

"I had to, I need to know I can trust you"

"You can't like someone without trusting them"

"That's not true! Look at Fred and George, I love them like brothers but if they hand me anything I run a mile in the opposite direction" she said, trying her best to lighten the mood.

"Would you trust them with your life?" he asked

Hermione paused "Yes, I would"

"Could you trust me, with your life?" he asked. Hermione saw he didn't expect anything, anything but the truth.

"I'm getting there" she replied, honestly.

Draco searched her eyes for any trace of deceit before admitting "Me too"

Hermione sighed in relief once more as he began unpacking his things "Should I check my stuff to see if you did anything while I was getting my books?" he asked, trying himself to lighten the mood.

"You can if you'd like" Hermione told him, seriously. Draco looked from her to his things before retrieving the book he had fetched moments before, decidedly ignoring the temptation to do so.

Hermione smiled a small smile, it was a step in the right direction.

After their free period in the library Hermione and Draco separated Draco had to speak with Professor Snape about a personal issue, regarding his family. Hermione was curious however, felt he would tell her if and when he felt comfortable to do so.

Hermione sighed as she walked up to Draco, who was reading by a tree in the sunshine "I need your help" she said, flinging her bag in front of her.

"This is a first, surely" Draco smirked, making sure to mark his place before setting the book down "Hermione Granger.. The Hermione Granger asking for help"

Hermione glared "There's no need to say it like that" she said

"Alright, I apologize. What would you like me to help you with?"

"Well, if we're really going to do this, create a Defence Against the Dark Arts group, we need a method of communicating so that Umbridge isn't made aware of our activities" Hermione started.

Draco nodded in agreement with Hermione's assessment. "What do you propose?"

Hermione sighed "I'm having trouble, it would be impractical to walk around the other tables in the Great Hall over breakfast as it would suggest we're up to something"

"That's rather obvious, Hermione"

"I'm aware of that. How does Voldemort call his followers?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the use of his name "You are a brave little Gryffindor"

"He'll try to kill us all anyway"

Draco nodded "The Dark Mark. That's how he call's his followers, surely Potter told you, he used Pettigrew to call his followers to the graveyard that night, according to my father"

"That's right" Hermione sat straighter "Harry did mention it"

"So, unless you plan on branding these members with a lightning bolt, that piece of information doesn't help much"

"Of course not" Hermione laughed, adjusting to his sense of humor "Still, it has its advantages. Voldemort can contact his followers anytime day or night and they know exactly where to find him"

Draco paused "Don't tell me you're turning just as I see the light" he said, making Hermione smile.

"Draco, we're two of the brightest minds at Hogwarts, surely a solution to our problem shouldn't be this... well... problematic"

"A little too much ego in your pumpkin juice this morning, but don't fret" Draco said, as Hermione looked offended "No need for modesty when you speak the truth"

"Do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked, decidedly ignoring the taunt.

"My only solution is to charm some type of object, one that will alert other members when the next meeting will occur however, we should find a place to meet before so we know where to go"

Hermione looked at him "You're brilliant"

"It's been known to happen occasionally"

"It would have to be something that people won't throw away by mistake" Hermione stood, ignoring him again.

"And something that anyone, even a student, carry's on their person"

"Something small"

"Which they won't lose, anything occurring to the brightest witch of our age?"

"What about a book?"

"I thought we were thinking small. Besides not everyone treats books like a devout Christian would treat the muggle Bible"

Hermione looked at him "You know of Bibles?"

"Bibles, God, Jesus.. I went the whole 9 yards" He told her smirking.

Hermione blinked. Muggle drinks, muggle Religion, muggle phrases "Anything else you've learnt on your journey to enlightenment.

"Loads" He admitted "Another time, perhaps"

"Yes, definitely"

"Either way, a book is out of the question. It would look suspicious if Weasley carried a pristine book... or a book at all"

Hermione looked at him "You'll never get along if you keep talking about them like that"

"Who suggested we want to get along?" Draco asked, uncomfortable at the very thought.

"You want to get along with me"

"You're different" He told her.

"Different, how?" she asked him.

"For one thing, you're not a bumbling idiot"

"They're not idiots" Hermione maintained.

"Compared to you? "

Hermione sighed "This conversation is getting us nowhere"

"Just use a galleon... saying that I suppose Weasley with a galleon is even more suspicious than with a book-"

Draco did not get to finish his sentence as Hermione chose that moment to wrap her hands around himself.

"Brilliant!" She grinned before taking off to turn the theory into reality.

"Glad I could be of service" he called after her.

Hermione stopped "You won't help?"

"You want my help?" he asked. Hermione nodded once. It's not that she needed it, they both knew that however, she was growing to like his company. At this realization Draco picked up his things and went with her, gladly.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Nine -

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione hissed to Draco as they walked briskly, mostly due to Hermione, along the seventh floor corridor "It's been a month since term started and we've hardly made any progress in our mission"

"Mission?" Draco asked, keeping up with her easily.

"What would you call it?" Hermione asked

Draco pondered this "I suppose 'mission' does have a 007 feel to it"

Hermione looked at him "You're going to have to tell me where you learnt all this"

"One day.. maybe"

Hermione stopped walking so suddenly Draco had to stop and walk back towards her "We have the members for our _group_ we just need a place" she said frustrated, pacing in short circle like motions "A place! A place! A place!"

Draco looked at the girl before him, rather amused. Before he could say anything he looked at the wall behind her. "Hermione" he said, but she wasn't paying any attention.

"We have an entire school! Umbridge doesn't have eyes everywhere!, there are too many places, some she probably doesn't know exist! Fred and George, maybe we can ask them?"

"Hermione"

"It doesn't have to be amazing, just somewhere large enough to hold all of us and practice, that's it!"

Draco sighed "Granger!" Hermione finally stopped, taken aback at the use of her last name "Finally" he breathed "Tell me, so I know I'm not mad - that door behind you wasn't there a moment ago, was it?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment before turning to look behind her "Where did this come from?"

"I was rather hoping you would know?"

"Why would I know?"

"You're the one who's read 'Hogwarts: A History' more times than the entire school collectively... from the past 10 years most likely"

"Yes, but it's never mentioned magically appearing doors"

"Maybe we should take a look inside?"

"But what if we're trapped? or it's-"

"This is Hogwarts, Hermione. No matter what she's done, no matter what she's doing, it's still Hogwarts"

Hermione looked at him, at his resolve and steeled her own before she took the door handle and pushed. Walking through she found a room, but not just any room, the exact room she had wanted, the exact room she had thought "This is odd?"

"Why? It's perfect"

"Precisely! It's exactly what I imagined" Hermione explained.

"Tell Potter and Weasley, today! I think we've just found our perfect hide-out"

Hermione nodded though she felt she needed to know more about the mysterious place, she couldn't deny it's usefulness.

Umbridge had finally found people who could teach them all of their new 'muggle' subjects however, Hermione was sure they had no degree or even qualification of any kind, mostly because they didn't seem to care one way or the other whether the work got done. As far as they thought, they were getting paid and that was that. This, Hermione felt, was the perfect surroundings to tell Harry and Ron about the room she found.

"I think I heard Dumbledore speaking about it last year" Harry admitted "He said he could never find the room again"

"Maybe, that's because he didn't need what he needed the first time?" Hermione questioned.

"Based on what you've said, I think that makes sense" Harry said.

"You and Malfoy found this room?" Ron said, as if this were the only part of the conversation he found worth listening to.

"Yes, Ronald. Draco and I were trying to figure out a solution to this problem. Do the coins work?" she asked, eagerly.

"Yes, very well. We just need to distribute them and let everyone know we've found a place to do our work"

"Excellent. You both have to see the room though, to make sure you're happy with it"

"I'm sure if you say it's perfect Hermione, it's perfect" Harry smiled, making Hermione do the same. Ron's smile looked more like a grimace than anything else.

As the bell rang Ron left the classroom without saying goodbye.

"He's not taking this well" Hermione said.

"Can you blame him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head "You've seemed to take it alright"

Harry nodded "I trust your judgment. I can't deny I see changes in him and if he truly is changing, it isn't fair to hold the past against him. Don't get me wrong I can't see us being friends, at least not for a very, very long time - he's still a wanker - and I will be keeping a very close eye on him" Harry told her, willing her to know he was very serious "However, I can see you have taken a liking to him and I'm not willing to jeopardize our friendship"

Hermione grinned, relieved and immensely happy "Thank you, Harry. That's a very mature approach"

"Hermione, Voldemort is back. He's back. The time for being immature is over, I realised that when Cedric-" Harry cut off, still not willing to say the words "There are more important things than children rivalry"

Hermione nodded "I couldn't agree more" she said, as they walked into the Great Hall. As they did Hermione took her seat next to Draco and Harry took his opposite her.

"You look happy" Draco observed.

Hermione nodded "I am"

"Willing to share the secret?" he asked

"Soon" was all she said before picking up a plate of sandwiches and helped herself.

"Did you tell them?"

"I did" she said, keeping her voice low.

"And?"

"We're agreed. Only, we don't know how to find it again, do we?"

"True, just do what you did last time"

Hermione pouted, she would rather it didn't come to that. Draco however, thought he wouldn't mind if it did. It was, after all, a very amusing sight. "We'll see" Hermione said.

Ron watched this interaction carefully. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't understand how Hermione could be fooled like this. Draco Malfoy was their worst enemy since their first year and she _bought_ that he had suddenly changed. Just like that. Ron thought not and would keep a very close eye on the platinum-haired, pure-blooded prat.

After a long day at school Harry, Hermione and Ron ate their dinner as quickly as they could, without drawing attention to themselves. They wanted to get to the seventh floor, before curfew hit, so Harry and Ron could see the room for themselves.

Leaving the Great Hall they felt their Headmistress' eyes on them however, continued walking calmly and casually out of the hall. Once they were out of sight however, they legged it all the way up every flight of stairs, finally reaching the wall the door had appeared.

"You're sure this is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure" Hermione told him "The only problem is, I don't know how it appeared last time"

"OK, run through everything you did" Harry said turning to her "Don't leave anything out"

While this was occurring, Ron lent against the opposite wall, his mind still on the Hermione-Draco fiasco.

Hermione nodded "Draco and I were walking down the corridor, I was fuming because we hadn't come up with anything and it had been a month since the start of term" Hermione told them.

"What did _Draco_ say to that?" Ron asked, sneering at his name.

Hermione turned to glare at Ron "What's that got to do with anything?" she asked

"Harry said, don't leave anything out"

"To do with the door, Ron" Harry said

"How do we know it wasn't something he said?" he asked, it would have been a reasonable question, if not laced with obvious hatred.

"For your information, nothing. I didn't give him a chance" she said, recalling their conversation about James Bond. Harry nodded, willing her to go on "I stopped" she said "In front of the wall. I kept saying we needed a place. I pictured it in my mind" she told them.

"What were the exact words?" Harry said.

"A place. A place. A place. Nothing amazing, just somewhere large enough to hold all of us and hide us from Umbridge" she told them.

"And did you do anything? Did you have your wand out?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head "All I did was walk and talk" she admitted, frustrated.

Harry sighed "Do it" he told her.

"What?"

"Do it, we're never going to get to the bottom of this otherwise. Process of elimination" he told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she taught him that phrase however, did as he asked. Pacing up and down three times she said "A place, a place, a place" while picturing the room in her mind again.

For a moment nothing happened, just as they were about to try something else the makings of a door started to appear, finally grabbing Ron's attention.

"Is this it, Hermione?" Harry asked, she nodded in confirmation. As the door appeared fully Harry stood before it "Shall we?"

Opening the door Hermione smiled, it was exactly as it was earlier that day. "This good enough?" she asked.

"It's brilliant" Harry told her. Ron nodded in appreciation. He could also see this working. Taking one last look around Harry motioned to the door "We had better get going before we miss curfew. We don't need Umbridge harassing us" he said, rather disappointed as he wanted to explore the room further.

Nodding in agreement the three friends walked out, letting the feeling of finally accomplishing something fill them.

"Tomorrow we get the word out" Harry said "Then we begin"


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognized characters, places etc. They all deservedly belong to J. K. Rowling._

- Chapter Ten -

"Right" Harry started, looking at all the faces of his peers looking intently at him "We all know why we're here. We're here because we can't let Umbridge win, we need to defend ourselves against dark magic and we need to pass our OWLs" Harry said nodding, mainly to himself. "The first thing I thought we could try is the Disarming Charm, its very basic but it's your bread and butter when it comes to defensive spells" he told them, gaining more confidence.

"Everyone get out their wands and copy me" he said, relieved when they all did as he asked. Holding up his right hand he started the motion from the top left and continued down into a sharp swirl. The group copied the movement. "Brilliant, this time - do the same and say 'Expelliarmus'" Again they all did as he said. "Excellent. This spell does just what it implies, it disarms your opponent however, doesn't cause much damage to the witch or wizard, unless that's your intention" he explained.

"If we can all pair up and practice the charm on each other"

Harry smiled as everyone did as he asked. Harry noticed Hermione and Draco paired, he was secretly happy about this. As much as he hated to admit it Harry knew they were on par with each other when it came to their abilities and could challenge each other more fully. He looked towards Ron and swore he could see steam coming from his flaming red hair as he paired with Crabbe, the only other person without a partner - he thought he was only there because Draco had ordered him to do so after what happened to Goyle, but demanded he not squeal to Umbridge.

Seeing everyone paired up he looked around to see which students would excel and which would need a little longer to master the charm.

Starting with Ron and Crabbe he watched as Crabbe had a hard time with the charm however, was pleasantly surprised to see he was really trying. Ron on the other hand was too distracted to do the charm to the best of his abilities, once catching Crabbe's sleeve on fire as he mispronounced the spell saying 'Expellimellius'.

"Aguamenti" he heard two voices at once, looking up he saw Hermione and Draco both had their wands out and Crabbe got soaked through.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, feeling obligated to do so as he was, in a sense, their teacher. Crabbe nodded, shaking as he began to feel cold. "Do you want to go dry off?" he asked. Again Crabbe nodded and took off out the door. "And you?" Harry asked Ron, as the excitement died down and everyone began disarming their opponents once more.

"What?" Ron asked, affronted.

"You set a man on fire, Ron. Something's wrong" he said, keeping his voice low.

Ron breathed heavily for a moment "You can't accept this. You're in charge here, stop it" he demanded, pointing to Hermione and Draco, who weren't paying any attention to them.

"It's not for me to accept. I'm not in charge and they can do what they like" he told Ron.

"Harry, it's wrong"

"There's nothing we can do, if we wanted to"

"You're telling me you don't want to do anything?"

Harry took a deep breath "Think about what you're doing, or you'll lose her as a friend whether he has bad intentions or not" Harry warned.

Ron glared at his friend before Harry walked away, leaving him alone.

Harry walked towards Hermione and Draco, who had progressed to not only trying to disarm each other, but block the other from doing so.

"Not trying to upstage me, are you?" Harry joked.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled "Sorry, it was Draco's idea"

"Thank you, for that" Draco spoke, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"No, it's brilliant. It was the next step once we had mastered this charm" He told the pair "Continue"

Hermione nodded, happily and struck trying to catch Draco off guard. Draco waved his wand in an upwards flick hurriedly speaking the incantation "Protego! Nice try, Hermione" he smirked.

After an hour and a half the hall was once again gathered around Harry. "Great work today everyone. Really, brilliant! I think if we do this for two more sessions, really master the charm, we can move on to learning how to block it" he told them, who all looked happy with this plan.

Walking back to the common room Harry couldn't help but feel pleased when he overheard others whispering about how they felt they could really learn something with Harry teaching. Before him Professor Lupin was the best teacher they had at Hogwarts, other than that their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons were less than satisfactory.

"Good session, then?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I never thought it would feel good, teaching people what I've been taught" he admitted.

"I can think of something which could be improved for next session" Ron said.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious. Harry winced, internally for he knew what was coming.

"You could ditch the ferret" he told her.

"Excuse me? What has my choice in partner got to do with Harry?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just saying, next session ditch the ferret"

"Are you ordering me?" Hermione demanded

"It's not an order Hermione, just some friendly advice" he told her.

"Who would you rather I partner with?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know? How about me? Remember, your best friend"

"Best friend? Some friend you are! And excuse me if I don't want to partner with someone who can't cast such a simple charm he'd set me on fire!" Hermione hissed before storming through the portrait.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Harry said, looking at Ron, who stared open-mouthed after her.

Hermione was still furious with Ron the next day and vented to Draco, they were sitting by the Black Lake, too cold to dip their feet in but private enough to hold a personal conversation.

"He's unbelievable! Trying to tell me what to do, who does he think he is?"

"He's your friend" Draco reminded her.

"He isn't acting like one!"

"Hermione, Ron doesn't like me" he told her, as if this were brand new information, making Hermione laugh.

"Yes, I know. I just wish he'd trust me. Does he think I'm stupid?"

"No one in their right mind could think that" he told her "He's worried about you"

"No, he doesn't give a toss about me. All he cares about is that he still hates you and I don't feel that hatred at all anymore. And I think Harry's warming to you as well, which is infuriating him" Draco nodded feeling slightly guilty, something she noticed "Don't feel bad" she told him.

"Hard not to, you're mad at your best friend essentially because of me"

"Still, it's his problem. Not mine. Not yours. His" Hermione said, emphasising this.

Draco nodded, still feeling bad about the situation. Hermione sighed "I wouldn't change it" she admitted "I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together. You know when to challenge me, and when to agree with me" she smirked, slightly. "It's strange to think, after everything - thinking about our history, that I could be here whining to you about Ron"

"I'm always available for that" Draco joked before turning serious "You said that your friends would just have to deal with it. I don't think it'll work"

Hermione's head shot up "What does that mean?"

"It means he's your best friend. I don't want to make you choose, especially as the choice will, of course, be the person who's been through everything with you. I'm a stranger compared to him"

"And yet you understand me better in the month or so we've started speaking than he has in five years" she told him. "Ron will have to deal with it, if he can't - it's his problem"

Draco looked at her "You're serious?" he asked

Hermione nodded, it broke her heart to think of her and Ron parting ways after so long but she couldn't deny he had changed this year. Whether this was to do with Draco's transformation or not, he hasn't been acting like her friend.

"You haven't done anything wrong Draco. In fact you've done everything right" she said

"Thank you, for believing me"

Hermione nodded again "I believe in second chances. I never thought you were rotten to the core" she told him

Draco looked towards the castle "Come on, we have this PE thing" he told her.

Hermione smiled slightly at his confusion of PE "Just what I need"

Looking at her Draco smirked "Hermione Granger speaking badly of a subject? This is unheard of"

"Just you wait" she smirked.

The students first impression of PE wasn't a good one. The students from muggle families knew what to expect however, those with magical backgrounds just didn't understand why it was necessary changing from their robes into shorts and a polo top.

As they made their way to the Quidditch pitch the students noticed Umbridge had removed the hoop shaped goal posts and replaced them with nets held up by white poles.

"Football" Harry said, taking in his surroundings.

Just after he spoke a shrill whistle sounded from a man, they could only assume was their teacher.

"Alright, this is PE. Physical Education. Your headmistress has informed me that there has been no such thing at your school since it's inception. This does not mean I will go easy on you. I do not tolerate slackers. Am I understood?"

The students looked at each other, Hermione turned to Harry "Ex-drill sergeant for the military?" she questioned.

"Or one who never made it and is now reduced to teaching students"

Hermione nodded in agreement "You don't think he's a muggle, do you?"

"Can't be, they wouldn't allow muggles at Hogwarts"

"Our other teachers, have you ever seen them do magic?"

Harry thought about this for a moment before shaking his head "No"

"How is she getting away with it?" Hermione questioned, mostly to herself.

"The no magic rule" Draco suggested, turning up beside her "Not to mention daily memory charms, most likely"

"That could do some serious damage" Hermione hissed.

"I will choose two team captains. Captains choose the people you want on your team, I will go over the rules once and once only. Injured? Off the pitch, don't come crying to me" He told them before pointing "Scar-head and freakishly blond tall kid!" he yelled, pointing to Harry and Draco "You're captains, choose your teams"

Harry and Draco turned towards the rest of their class. Draco looked to Harry, willing him to start.

"Ron" Harry said

Draco looked to Hermione, who was trying to signal something to him however, he couldn't make it out "Hermione" he spoke.

Hermione walked forwards "I was trying to tell you not to choose me! I'm not good at this, you'll lose!" she said, making him smirk.

"Doesn't matter. We'll lose anyway, remember I've never played this game before in my life... what is it anyway?" he asked

"Football"

Draco looked at her "I assume this has something to do with a foot and a ball?"

Hermione laughed "In all your muggle research you never came across the term football?" she asked, astounded.

Draco shook his head "Is it quite popular?"

"The most popular muggle sport in England! Well there's Rugby, Tennis, Cricket. But Football definitely has a very large following. We Englishmen invented it" she told him.

Draco nodded, noticing Harry had chosen Seamus Finnigan.

Draco decided to think tactically "Dean Thomas" he spoke, remembering him mentioning the sport once or twice in class, the term never meaning something until now.

This choice surprised others, including Harry who now also started choosing in the same way.

With eleven players on each team, the students started to play.

Harry's team included: Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fenchley, Mandy Brockelhurst, Theodore Nott, Megan Jones, Michael Corner, Oliver Rivers, Kevin Entwhistle and Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco's team included: Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin and Vincent Crabbe.

The other students in their year had been separated and attending the lesson after them.

"The rules to football are very simple, to make it simpler I will choose how many defenders, attackers and midfielders. There is one goalie, and for the purposes of this lesson four defenders, five midfielders and one attacking player. Please choose the people you feel will be most suitable in these positions.

The aim is very simple, the to score ball must go over the line of the goal. If there is no player, from the goalkeepers team, between the defender and the goalkeeper when the ball is played that is what is known as offside, this means play will be stopped. A yellow card means you have committed a foul which is not tolerated in the game. 2 yellow cards and you're sent off. A red card is a straight sending off, no arguments. Any questions?"

No one spoke, whether it was because they really did understand or because they were too dumbstruck to say anything, you couldn't tell.

Circling together in their teams Draco looked at the people he had chosen. "OK" he started "Dean Thomas" he spoke, the boy looked at him "You know a lot about this game?" he asked, Dean nodded "Then I suggest you choose which person plays in which position as you're more familiar with what it entails" Draco suggested.

Dean looked elated, football was something he knew much about - having grown up in the muggle world.

"Alright" he started "Malfoy I think you should play attacking. You're a seeker in Quidditch and though it doesn't apply much of the same skills Potter will probably play in the same position and Weasley, I imagine, in goal. In defence I'd say Granger, Crabbe, Goldstein and Parkinson I think would do well and in midfield Zabini, Macmillan, Abbott, Greengrass, Turpin. I'll play in goal" he said, looking around at the rest of the team to see whether they were happy with this.

Hermione saw Draco's confusion at something, smiling because she thought she knew why "In football players are usually referred to by their last names" she whispered.

Draco nodded in understanding and told the team to get into their positions.

Looking at the other team he saw Thomas was right. Potter was attacking and Weasley played in goal. They had Bulstrode, Finch-Fenchley, Brockelhurst and Jones in defence, with Nott, Finnigan, Corner, Rivers and Entwhistle playing midfield.

Draco had to admit he was nervous as he moved to the centre of the field, copying Potter's movements.

"We toss a coin in the air to see who makes the first play" their teacher told them, flipping a coin in the air "Call it"

Draco looked urgently at Harry, it was muggle currency - confirming their beliefs their teacher was in fact a muggle - more than that Draco didn't know what in Merlin's name he meant by "Call it"

"Heads" Harry spoke, realizing this.

There was a pause as they waited for the coin to land "Tails" he called and placed the ball at Draco's feet.

Looking at Harry he silently asked what to do.

"Kick it" he mumbled however, trying not to catch their teachers it came out "Kiht" Draco stared, blankly "Kihk id" he tried again. Draco looked at the ball, back to Harry.

"Where?" he also mumbled

Harry nodded his head backwards, slightly. "Your team!" he said urgently, noticing the teacher was looking impatient.

Taking a deep breath Draco kicked the ball towards his players, hoping for the best.

"A draw isn't so bad!" Hermione comforted Draco as they walked back to the castle "If you think that over half the players on the team had no idea what football was an hour ago!"

"A draw! I've never even heard of such.. Honestly, in wizarding games there's always a winner. Quidditch, wizards chess, dueling! Always a winner!"

"At least you scored" Hermione encouraged "Ron isn't happy about that"

Draco looked at Hermione "You know just how to cheer me up" he told her, making her just a little smug.

"Did you get your message earlier today?" Hermione asked, referring to the gold coins she enchanted for the DA.

"Loud and clear. Tonight?" Hermione nodded "It's a little soon, isn't it? We only had our first session last night"

"I know, we were discussing that but Ron was adamant about he wants a session tonight" Draco cocked an eyebrow at this in question. "Harry doesn't know why and I haven't spoken to Ron to find out, but he wouldn't budge"

Harry and Ron walked some way behind the pair. Ron seething, which Harry felt was fast becoming his natural mood.

"Let me partner with him later" Ron asked however, Harry didn't feel it was a request.

"You're joking?" Harry replied, seriously questioning his friends sanity.

Ron shook his head "I'll teach him a lesson"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten "Ron, I can't force them to change partners"

"Sure you can! Just say you feel it would be better if Hermione paired with Parkinson and Draco to pair with me - make something up!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to partner you with Hermione and him with Parkinson?"

Ron sighed "I don't care how you do it, just make it happen!"

Harry sighed, he didn't believe Ron had the skills to take Draco on however, also didn't believe Draco would do anything to seriously harm Ron. Either way he had a bad feeling this wouldn't turn out well.

Before the DA meeting started he spoke quietly with Hermione and Draco inside the Room of Requirement, the three of them being the first there. He had considered making up a false story however, couldn't lie to Hermione. He just told them the truth that Ron wanted to partner with Draco.

"Why?" Hermione asked, immediately

"I honestly don't know. I'm not going to force you, if you want to partner with Ron you can if you don't, you don't"

"He isn't serious, Draco could-"

"Slaughter him, I know"

Draco sat there quietly listening intently to the conversation. Though he felt somewhat flattered he didn't feel the need to speak up at present.

"If he wants to partner with me I say we give it a go"

"Draco.."

"Look, he either thinks he can beat me or maybe he wants to build a bridge"

Harry looked at him "I don't think that's the reason"

"Then he wants to see me hurt at his hands, I don't blame him but I'm not going to lie down like the coward I was either"

Hermione nodded, this was Draco's choice. And when it came to him and Ron she knew Draco could take care of himself. She didn't know what Ron was up to, but decided to keep a close eye on the situation.

"Who will I partner with?" Hermione asked.

"You can partner with Pansy" he told her. Hermione nodded, not unhappy with this arrangement.

An hour later the rest of Dumbledore's Army had joined them for their second session. Harry reminded them they were still to work on the Disarming Charm. After they refreshed their memories they partnered up.

Ron was obviously pleased when Draco walked towards him.

"So, did Harry tell you why we're partnered together?"

Draco looked at Ron, seeing a taunt coming however, decided to ignore it. Instead he shook his head "One session, what's the harm?"

Ron looked at him "You see, he feels you will benefit from working with me as I'm a much more accomplished wizard than you"

Draco looked at him and smirked "Whatever gets you through the day, Weasley" making the boy frown. Draco had thought of a hundred different things he could have said to him however, felt that his response was the safer option. Not safe enough apparently. "Shall we?" he asked, indicating they should start.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron chanted, sending a jet of red light Draco's way which was easily deflected. Ron looked at him "We're not supposed to block the charm yet!"

"So I'm supposed to let you disarm me?"

"Yes!"

"Not happening. Try again"

Ron fumed, sending spell after spell, jinx after jinx and hex after hex trying to catch the boy off guard. Draco however, was too quick for him. Though he wouldn't send one back himself he was proficient in blocking them well.

"Fight back!" Ron yelled, watching angrily as Draco deflected everything he threw, looking almost bored as he did so. Finally Ron decided he'd had enough "Crucio!" he yelled.

Draco didn't block the curse. Half shocked to hear the word coming from his opponents mouth, half because he didn't think the boy knew how to cast it properly. Though he felt twitches and spasms inside his body, he didn't hurt. But he was angry.

Hermione watched in horror. She had done as she promised herself and kept an eye on the situation, though she knew Ron was mad she never thought he would ever use that against someone their own age who wasn't a threat.

She started to walk towards them to stop the nonsense. She knew Draco was angry and would taunt Ron into doing something she hoped he would regret, she knew Draco would regret losing control for a moment in allowing him to do so.

"That's the best you've got?" he sneered "You want to use that curse you have to mean it! Come on, give it your best shot!" Draco said, arms held wide creating a larger target.

Ron felt his temper rise and yelled "CRUCIO!"

"No!" Hermione yelled, stepping directly in the middle of Ron and Draco, taking the full blast of the curse.

Draco was by her side in an instant, unable to fully process what had just happened.

"Hermione!" Ron started "What the hell were you thinking! You stupid girl!" He yelled at her but was only met by Draco's glare, for she couldn't answer, her screams and sobs filled the room as Draco held her close. Picking her up he walked out, he carried her all the way back to their common room, deserted as all the fifth year students belonged to the DA.

Draco walked to the chair closest to the fire and sat down, bringing Hermione down with him, Hermione herself curled into him.

"I shouldn't have antagonized him, I'm sorry about that" Draco admitted, though it pained him to do so it pained him even more to see Hermione hurt.

"He shouldn't have used that curse in the first place" said Hermione, her voice rough from screaming.

"Why didn't you let me take the hit?" he asked "I have more tolerance for it" he told her. Hermione shook her head, she couldn't form words, she just kept shaking her head back and forth, Draco started stroking her hair in an effort to stop the motion. "I'm so sorry" Draco repeated, bringing Hermione's head up so he could look at her properly. "Please, tell me why? I could have taken it. You" he took her in fully "You're hurt and- Why?" he questioned, looking her directly in the eyes.

Though on the outside he looked calm on the inside his blood boiled, scorching. He wanted to hurt him. Weasley. More than he had ever wanted to hurt anyone in his entire life, and he grew up with Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked at the girl in his arms, he literally ached for her, she shouldn't feel this pain. This pain was meant for him and him alone. Draco took a deep breath to sooth is anger. From the moment that curse hit Hermione Weasley had been living on borrowed time, content with this for the time being he focused solely on the girl in front of him, waiting patiently for the answer he desperately needed.

Hermione wanted to lower her eyes, not in shame, but because the intensity of his stare was smothering her. Hermione let her eyes fall to his lips for a moment before darting back up to his glittering gray eyes, the blazing fire clear in the reflection. Leaning forward slightly, she hesitated before finally bringing her own lips upon his.

Draco stilled for just a moment to process her actions, after which he brought his hand up and weaved his hand through her hair, pulling her closer towards him.

Draco pulled away to rest his forehead on hers, now with more questions than answers. Hermione closed her eyes took a deep breath before speaking.

"I suppose I took the hit because, well.. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt, especially by someone who is supposed to be my friend. But the image of you .. I think" Hermione paused, finally opening her eyes to peer once again into his "I think I might be falling for you" she admitted.

Her heart beating wildly and her breath coming out short and deep as she awaited his reaction.

"I think I might be falling for you too" he admitted, grinning when Hermione did.

Settling back into his arms she noticed she still ached, and thought she may do for some time however, now with Draco, she couldn't bring herself to care.


End file.
